The Gemini Prophecy: Starting Over
by Kidscomix
Summary: A prequel to the Teen Wolf: Gemini Prophecy fanfic. Leaving off after the end Season Three, Derek and Cora leave Beacon Hills to start new lives as normal people in small island town in Washington. There they meet local doctor, Camille Gillian, with secrets of her own. Their boring, tranquil life is interrupted when a new supernatural threat enters to disrupt their new lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE TO READERS: This is part of a larger Teen Wolf fanfic which I'm working on so each story is broken up into a different novel. In a way it's like multiple prequels. Each one will be under the series title The Gemini Prophecy.**_

* * *

The drive to Whidbey Island was cloudy and gray, with the cold chill of the fall air; the trees still green with but slowly turning into a pale shade of brown and orange. Derek Hale stepped on the gas of his jeep, turned the sharp corner of the road and headed toward the parking lot of the ferry landing. His younger sister Cora propped her feet up on the dashboard, turned to her older sibling and curled her mouth in disapproval.

"And why again are we in Coupeville, Washington?" She asked the green eyed wolf.

Derek sighed. "We're starting over." He told her. "No more Alphas. No more magic. No more deaths. It's a fresh start. A chance for us to be a normal family again."

Cora rolled her eyes. "We were never normal, Derek. Our family curse made sure of that. We can't run from who we are."

The tall dark haired, green eyed man shrugged. "No, you're right. But you can't tell me, Cora, that part of you wishes you were a regular teenager, hanging out with friends, dating, and going to school dances?"

Lowering her eyes, the teenager had to admit that her brother was right. She wanted all these things. Tucking her black shirt into her jeans, she glanced toward the pier and stayed silent.

Derek already knew. "Enough said."

Slowly, he pulled the jeep into the empty space of the lot and parked. He opened the door of the driver's side, jumped out, as his little sister did the same. As the two of them grabbed their duffel bags from the trunk, they headed toward the barge that would take them across to the island. Wide open water and a chilly breeze whipped past their faces as they stared at the small town across the way and reminisced.

"Remember when our parents use to take us here during the summers?" The former Alpha asked his sister.

Cora smiled as she remembered. "I remember the cabin. We use to swim a lot by the lake. I can't wait to see it again."

The ferry docked by the pier as the pair crossed the landing to see how much the small town of Coupeville had changed. More restaurants, cafes, and shops had moved into the town square as hundreds of tourists poured into the area to visit the tiny island community. Cora raised her face to note the transformation and smiled.

"Man, this place has grown since we last been here." She remarked. "It's now a tourist trap."

Derek smiled. "Whatever stimulates the economy around here and helps the local businesses." He gestured to his younger sibling. "Once again, let's keep a low profile."

Cora saluted him. "Aye aye, Captain. No twinkling supernatural creatures and no meeting big buff guys named Jacob."

Derek lifted his eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?"

His sister clucked. "You know. It's Washington. Twilight. Stephanie Meyers." The Beta stared at her funny. She shook her head. "Gee, Derek. You need to pick up a book or watch a movie sometime. You're really out of the loop."

The former Alpha ignored the comment and hailed a cab. As the pair got in, the older wolf instructed the driver to take them to the north hills of the Deception Hills State Park to which the taxi worker nervously hesitated.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" He questioned the duo.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, we have a family cabin up there."

The taxi driver turned his back. "You mean Hale Cabin?"

Cora sensed his apprehension. "Yeah, what's the problem?"

Gripping the steering wheel hard, the cab worker shrugged. "It's just…weird things tend to happen around that area. Spooky noises…crazy growls…it's got the whole town scared out of their wits. None of them what to venture up to that place. People talk."

The Beta leaned in from the backseat. "We'll take our chances." He grimaced. "Now take us there!"

Despite his reservations, the driver did what his client requested. Stomping on the gas, the taxi headed up to the secluded area of the park where foliage lush and tall, and thick forest concealed and covered everything. Pointing to a rural stretch of road away from the main highway, the cab pulled into a small wooden cottage where a silver Lexus was parked right in front. Smoke billowed from the chimney which made the Hales aware that someone had taken residence in their ancestral property.

The taxi parked near the vehicle as Derek and Cora got out. The Beta glared at the driver and snarled.

"Wait here!"

The man swallowed as he kept the engine running. "You don't have to tell me twice. There's no way in hell that I'm getting out of the car!"

Together, the Hales marched up to the front porch of the wooden cabin and knocked on the door. With a few minutes, the front entrance opened as a tall blonde woman answered. She was close in stature to Derek's height, pale blue jeweled eyes glimmered as the perfectly symmetrical heart-shaped structure of her face glanced at the pair. Thin pouty lips pressed together as the former Alpha found himself strangely drawn by her alluring appearance.

"Can I help you?" There was hint of an English accent in her voice. Standing in a pair of tight black leggings, a form fitting white tank top and baggy gray cardigan, Derek Hale found himself eyeing every inch of her impeccably luscious body. The stranger became aware of his lascivious looks and began closing her sweater. She questioned the duo standing on the front porch.

"Yeah," Cora folded her arms. "You can start by telling us who the hell are you and why are you in our family's cabin?"

"Cora!" Derek snapped at his younger sister. Her older sibling tried to be rationale. "I'm sorry, Miss…"

The beautiful blonde woman frowned. "It's Dr. Camille Gillian! As far as the ownership of this cabin, I purchased it because, obviously, your family hasn't paid the mortgage on this property for a number of years! Hence, this cabin is mine!"

Not satisfied with the answer, Derek's sister clenched her fists. "No it's not! This is the Hale Cabin! Our family has owned this place for years! You have no right to it!"

Dr. Camille cocked her hip. "According to the bank, I do." She pointed to the back of the building. "I can show you the paperwork proving my right to the property."

A guttural growl built up from Cora's throat. Derek glanced down to see her nails extracting into talons and quickly pulled her to the side.

"Calm down!" He hissed in his sibling's ear. "You want everyone to know about us?"

The young girl forced her temper down and retracted her claws. From behind them, the taxi driver grew more anxious but nervously continued to tap the side of the steering wheel. They both knew he wanted to leave. Derek politely walked up to the cabin's new owner and extended a hand.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Dr. Gillian." The green eyed man offered his palm to her. "You have every right to the cabin. We didn't know that our parents didn't keep up with the payments. It still holds some sentimental value for us. It's our loss. We'll deal with it."

The blonde doctor smiled. "Thank you for understand. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. No hard feelings." She reached out to touch his hand, gripped it with her fingers before she flinched, shook for a bit and gasped. Her blue eyes met with Derek's emerald green ones and stared at him in shock.

Aware that something was wrong, he approached the woman. "Are you all right?"

Dr. Camille paused for a minute and suddenly changed her composure. She flipped her blonde hair away from her face. "I'm fine." A forced smile formed on her face. "Listen, if you're looking for a place to stay while you're in town, I'm friends with the innkeeper, Samuel Dorsey, at the dock's bed and breakfast. I could put in a good word so that he'd cut you a deal."

"That would be great." Derek smiled. "Sorry to intrude. Thank you for your time."

"That's quite all right," the blonde woman's English dialect responded in total politeness. "How long are you planning on staying Mister…?"

"Hale!" Derek grinned as he shoved Cora into the cab. "Derek Hale and you obviously met my sister, Cora! We haven't decided!"

Cora scowled. "Derek! This isn't fair! That cabin belongs to our family!"

"Quiet!" The Beta wolf shouted to his younger sibling inside the vehicle. He waved to the attractive doctor. "Hopefully, we'll see you around!"

"Maybe," the doctor smirked.

The cab driver pulled out of the cabin driveway and headed on to the main highway that led to back to town. He could not wait to get out of there.

Observing the taxi drive away, Camille slowly went back into the cabin and shut the door. The visions she saw. Pain, betrayal, death, and destruction scared her. The last thing she needed was a pair of werewolves causing trouble in Coupeville. She knew that if the Hales interfered with the safety and security of this town, they would be dealt with severely.

And she would be the woman to do it.

* * *

_The Dorsey Bed and Breakfast_

Cora Hale pulled her knees up on the second twin bed of their hotel, stared at the ceiling and counted the number of cracks on the wall near the ceiling fan. She stewed with frustration at her brother who easily handed over their family's personal property to a complete stranger.

Derek sat on the bed opposite of her and could tell his little sister was upset. He decided to address the issue.

"We would have a leg to stand on in court," he said. "Our parents stop paying the mortgage on the cabin so the bank sold it to a new buyer. The doctor bought it fair and square."

"That doesn't make it right, Derek!" Cora spat. "That property belong to the Hale family for over a century! It was the perfect cover for people like us! Now what are going to do when the full moon hits at the end of the month? We're screwed!"

The green eyed Beta sighed. "I'll think of something. There's an abandoned mine one mile away from the cabin. We can hide out there during the full moon. The residents are too frightened to head up to the park's mountains. We'll be safe. Right now, I got to find some work and a place for us to stay. I'm sure there's a couple apartments nearby that are renting. For now, we blend in like normal people."

The young girl sat up on the bed. "And why am I supposed to do in the meantime while you're off making a paycheck? Lock myself in my room until you come home?"

Derek folded his arms. "Go to school. Whidbey Island High is down the road from here. You need to get an education and a diploma."

Cora pouted. "Me? A high school dropout? The last thing I need is to get involved with some teenage drama like back in Beacon Hills."

Her older brother twisted his mouth. "Which is exactly the best thing for you. We've spent almost six years being separated as a family after the fire. None of which you want to discuss with me of how you escaped it. Now that we've reunited, I'm going to make sure that we keep our family together and if that means trying to live a normal lives as boring humans, then so be it!" He knelt down in front of her and took her hands. "Cora, our family has suffered so much. Can we put the past behind us and start over? Next to our uncle, who I distrust for obvious reasons, you're the only close family I have. Don't you want that?"

She lowered her eyes and twiddled her fingers. "I do, Derek." Reaching over, she embraced her only living sibling and kissed his cheek. "I'm just scared. What if this new life we build here becomes Beacon Hills all over again?"

The green eyed man reassured her. "It won't, I promise. Whidbey Island is as boring and mundane as they come. There's no werewolves, Alphas, druid killers, no magic, nothing out of the ordinary here. We can start fresh."

Cora shot him a smile. "That's good to hear. I'll enroll in the local high school and be a boring teenager like everybody else."

"Good," Derek grinned as he patted her head. "I'll pick up a local newspaper for the held wanted ads and apartments for rent tomorrow. For now, you hungry?"

"Famished."

"There's a coffee shop that I remember down the street that serves steaks for lunch." The Beta wolf suggested. "How do you prefer your meat cooked?"

"Rare and bloodied."

Rolling his eyes, the older man shrugged. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

They exited their hotel room of the bed and breakfast and made their way outside to the restaurant.

The clouds began to dissipate, allowing the bright sun to finally shine through and allow the bluest sky to display the island in its full, glorious splendor. Tourists felt relieved as the fear of rain almost dampened their sightseeing plans and immediately began to shell out tons of cash for dozens of souvenir knick knacks in each of the local shops. Dr. Camille Gillian grabbed a coffee and a pastry from the local bakery as she tried to hold her food in one hand and series of paperwork in the other. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful as she dropped all her documents on the sidewalk. Soon the wind picked up, causing all her important paperwork to scatter everywhere.

"Let us get that for you!"

Derek Hale rushed toward her as he made a mad grab for each of the papers as Cora did the same. Dust and dirt covered the materials as the pair handed the crumpled mess to the blonde woman.

"Thank you," Camille said sheepishly. She careful set down her pastry bag and coffee, grabbed the documents and shoved them inside her leather briefcase.

"No problem." The former Alpha grinned. His eyes observed her intently as she was dressed much professional that she was this morning back at the cabin. Wearing a silk, pink blouse, black pencil skirt, and high heels, Derek soaked in how flattering her clothes looked as the material hugged her body to a tee. The doctor managed to respond with a smile of her own as she shyly pulled her blonde hair back and nodded to the pair in gratitude. She picked up her food.

"I have appointments booked all day at the clinic." The doctor explained. "I needed to catch up on my patients' medical records before they came to see me. They would be upset if I lost all their paperwork so thank you again for grabbing their files."

Derek shoved his hands in his pocket. "Well, I'm glad we were here to help." He stared at the woman as the sun radiated through her perfectly ivory skin accented the jeweled toned in her blue eyes. "So you work at the clinic here in town?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, the Island Clinic near the water's edge. I'm one of the full time doctors here but during an emergency I'll assist the other medics at the main hospital on the mainland two miles from Whidbey in Edgington."

"I remember Edgington!" The green eyed wolf declared. "I had a cousin who was born at that hospital!"

"Did he live locally?" She asked him.

"No." Cora cut in directly. "He moved."

"Where to?" Camille inquired.

"Beacon Hills." The young girl answered with no emotion. "But he's no longer there either?"

"Oh?" The doctor cocked her head. "Did he relocate?"

Cora snorted. "No, he died six years ago in a fire."

The blonde woman's mouth dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

Derek decided to intervene. He jumped into the conversation. "We're looking for a place to rent and I'm looking for work. Do you know of any vacancies and possibly someone who is hiring?"

"The widow Cavanaugh." Camille informed them. "She owns a small complex around the corner from here. I've been treating her and her husband for a few years until her husband died. She's also looking for an apartment manager to run her building if you're interested."

"That's great!" The Beta wolf agreed. "I'll check her out. Oh and about this morning when we intruded on your property…"

Raising her hand up to him for reassurance, she shook her head. "All is forgiven. I would have been the same way if the shoe was on the other foot."

Her English accent excited the older lycanthrope. What was it with exotic woman that made her much more alluring for the Beta? Derek did not know but all he knew that her presence intrigued him. He wanted to know more.

"I better get going." Camille told the two. "I have patients waiting for me with long list of ailments to treat them." She waved goodbye to the pair of Hales and walked off. Derek kept his eyes fixated on her.

Cora clucked her tongue. "Oh can you be any more obvious?" Her sarcasm put him off.

He shrugged. "What?"

"You have thing for her." His little sister knew him too well. She folded her arms and scowled. "Careful, Derek. We're supposed to be lying low. You haven't had a great track record when it comes to dating women. Remember Jennifer the Darach? Like you said, we don't want to get involved with anything crazy."

"We won't." He reassured her. "And as for your idea that I have a thing for Dr. Camille, she's pretty. That's all. I'm not going to do anything."

"Good." His younger sibling smirked. "We're going to be normal in this town. Now let's find this widow Cavanaugh and talk about an available apartment. I'm already getting sick of staring at the hotel ceiling fan."

They marched down the sidewalk and around the corner. They were going to play up the normal routine if even it killed them.

* * *

From the distance, a young man with dark brown hair and sporting a nose ring picked up his cell and began to dial a number from his car. He watched the Hales disappear in between two buildings as he patiently waited for someone to pick up the line even after several rings.

"Hello?"

"Malachai!" The spy exclaimed. "I found her! I located Camille!"

"Where is your location?" The person on the other line asked.

"The town of Coupeville on Whidbey Island in Washington!" The nose ring wearing lad explained. "She goes by the name Dr. Gillian now! She's protected through by two familiars! Werewolves!"

"Ensure that the problem is eradicated." The gentleman known as Malachi ordered. "Use your pack if necessary."

"Consider the problem solved." The caller responded.

"Oh and Perry?"

"Yes, Master Malachai?" The young man asked his boss.

"Do not harm this Dr. Camille." His employee instructed. "Leave her to us!"

Of course," grimaced the stranger named Perry. "This is going to be fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

"We've had some issues with the plumbing and as far as the electrical, I'm calling someone in on Monday to fix the loose wiring."

The widow Cavanaugh took Derek and Cora through a tour of the apartment complex as the two Hales listened to the old woman detail the problems with the building.

"Other than that, the tenants pay on time and there are rarely any complications," she told the green eyed wolf. "The position for apartment manager isn't much. $800 a month and free room and board as a perk."

The Beta agreed. "I'll take the position."

"Excellent," smiled the widow. "Your apartment is the one at end of the complex. I'm glad I'm giving the job and place to two family members. I'm a Christian woman and I disagree with two people living together out of wedlock. At least, you're both brother and sister which eases my concerns. By the way, will your parents will be coming over to visit?"

Cora paused. "Our family is no longer in the picture. It's just me and Derek. He's my permanent guardian."

The old woman put a hand to her chest and regretted her statement. "Oh, I apologize. I didn't mean to pry into something so personal." Her face gestured to the elder wolf in approval. "I commend you for taking such an important responsibility."

Derek nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Cavanaugh. I'll be enrolling Cora at Island High."

The apartment owner clapped her hands. "Oh that's a wonderful school. Whidbey Island employs the best teachers. Last year's valedictorian got accepted to Yale!"

Cora rolled her eyes. "I'll be lucky if I get accepted to a community college. Perhaps I should go into animal biology and specialize in studying wolves."

Mrs. Cavanaugh glanced at her confused as Derek stepped in. "Thank you, Mrs. Cavanaugh. We'll be just fine with the place."

"You'll start tomorrow." The apartment owner informed. "The tenants will be calling you with issues to handle. If you have any questions, please call me. I'm in Apartment C."

"Will do," said Derek. He waved goodbye to his employer, pulled his sister by the arm, and settled into their new place in Apartment G.

Once inside their new home, Cora made faces concerning the outdated décor from the shag carpet, 70's furniture, and ugly laminate floor tiles.

"God, this place could use an update!" The younger lycanthrope snorted. "I feel like I'm in Boogie Nights."

Derek frowned. "I don't want to know if you saw that movie. Look, Cora, we're going to make the most of our situation. The town is really friendly and really boring. That's what we need right now. No werewolves. No danger. No deaths. Let's keep it that way."

Cora sighed. "I know, Derek. I'll play the normal girl for once. Did you request all my high school transcripts from Beacon Hills?"

"They're faxing all the copies by today." Her brother replied. "You can start classes tomorrow."

His little sister groaned. "And I was so hoping for another week of summer vacation."

"Vacation's over." The older wolf declared. "It's time to get back to work."

* * *

As Derek settled in to being an apartment manager, Cora flung her backpack over her shoulder and played the part of an everyday ordinary teenager. Selecting a simple plaid skirt paired with black leggings and boots, she wore a sleek navy sweater and pulled her dark brown hair into a ponytail. Entering the halls of Island High, she crossed into the main office to grab her school schedule and to locate her locker.

Upon finding the metal door at the center of the school's hallway, she struggled with her new combination as a young man with auburn hair and glasses slid next to her to offer some assistance.

"Can I help?" He asked her.

Cora said nothing but simply nodded. He looked innocent enough, slender in a pair of thrift store skinny jeans and a bright neon pink long sleeve tee. The boy with glasses smiled, turned the lock a few times before tapping the door which immediately opened.

"This locker is tricky." The stranger revealed. "You have to hit the door to get it to open. I had this locker last year so I know."

"Thanks," Cora smiled. "I wouldn't have known."

The young man extended his hand. "Name's Chase. Chase Hamilton. You're new right?"

She accepted it and shook his hand. "Cora. Cora Hale. Yeah, my brother and I moved here a few days ago. My family use to come here for the summers when we were younger and we both decided to relocate here."

"I figured," noted Chase. "All the locals know each other. I could tell you were new by the way you were dressed."

Cora glanced down at her clothes and turned defensive. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing." Chase grinned. "They're fashionable! I mean no one in on Whidbey Island, much less Coupeville, wears anything so trendy. You're faaabulous! It's mostly denim shirts and jeans. Where you from?"

"California." Cora answered. "Beacon Hills originally."

"Is that close to L. A.?" He probed.

"More like an eight hour drive away." She replied. "It's a small town in northern California. A few hours from anything metropolitan if you count San Francisco."

Chase giggled. "Still it's stylish! I mean this place is so backwards that the town still thinks that bellbottoms and platform shoes are still in fashion!"

Cora had to laugh. "Tell me about it. My brother manages an apartment complex where the everything looks like it was decorated from That 70's Show!"

"Ah, you're staying at the widow Cavanaugh's place!" Chase laughed. "Yeah, she's still stuck in that era."

"Speak of which, how long have you been out?" She bluntly asked the teen.

Chase scoffed. "Am I that obvious?"

Cora stifled her laughter. "It's just…my gaydar is pretty spot-on. I think it's cool."

The auburn haired lad tossed up his arms and cheered. "Woohoo! I knew I was going to find a bestie today! To answer your question, I've been out since last year. Island High has a zero tolerance policy on bullying but that doesn't stop this Neanderthals from picking on me. It's either football, farming or fishing out here! I can't wait to get out of this backwards town when I graduate!"

"And your parents?" She asked him. "How are they coping?"

"They ignore it." Chase admitted sadly. "They say they accept me but I know deep down they're struggling with it. As for me, I put one foot in front of the other and keep marking to beat of my own drum." He flashed his Doc Martens. "These boots are made for walkin' baby and they're gonna walk all over you!"

The two broke into laughter as a group of teenagers crossed their way. Two burly looking jocks in letterman jackets folded their arms their female leader, some bleached blonde cheerleader with curly bangs sauntered up to the pair. Chase cringed to the back of Cora's locker.

"Looks like the fairy boy finally found himself a friend." The blonde girl sneered. "Who's the new bitch?"

Cora twisted her mouth. "The name's Cora Hale and why the hell should you care?"

The cheerleader raised her eyebrows in disgust. She shot the she-wolf a threatening glance. "Listen, newbie. I'm Janet Martin and these two meatheads are Chuck and Lawrence. We run this school! Got it?"

The teen wolf stomped toward the popular girl. "Well, I'm a student here and I don't take kindly to threats! Got it?" Her voice released a scary growl.

Janet jumped back as her lackeys, Chuck and Lawrence, stepped in front of her.

"Watch yourself!" The blonde student hissed. "I could make your life a living hell here at Island High, Cora Hale!"

"Go ahead!" Cora smirked. "I dare you!" She loved a challenge. Her eyes quickly turned a flashed a quickly yellow before returning to a normal greenish brown. The two jocks backed away.

"She's a freak!" Chuck shouted.

His cohort Lawrence agreed as he got behind Janet. The blonde cheerleader rolled her eyes.

"You wimpy jackasses!" The cheerleader shouted. "You're scared of some dorky freak!" Her eyes burned into Cora. "Watch it, bitch! I'm keeping my eye out you!"

The teen lycanthrope folded her arms and grinned. "Why don't you watch out for yourself, Janet? By the way, the nineties called and they want the curly bangs of yours back!"

Janet Martin threw herself into a tizzy, grabbed her two bodyguards, and stomped off down the hall. A frightened Chase Hamilton waited until the trio vanished around the corner before approaching a smiling Cora Hale.

"Do you know what you've just done?" He told the teen.

"Yeah," said the female Beta. "Put that bitch in her place."

"Worse." Chase emphasized. "You just pissed off Janet Martin, the most popular girl in school. She's not going to forget this. I've seen her ruin lives of many of the kids here at Island High. Mark my words, Cora, she's got you on her hit list!"

"I can handle her." The teen wolf reassured him. "She doesn't scare me."

"I hope so." The gay student shrugged. "If I know Janet Martin, she's already scheming of a way to ruin your reputation or possibly run you out of town."

Cora clucked her tongue. "Enough talk of that cheer ho! I have Algebra with a Mr. Syverson right now. Where's Room 17?"

"Here I'll show you." Chase offered. "Syverson is a stickler for attendance and he spits when he talks so you want to sit in the back!"

"Good to know." Cora commented.

The pair walked down the corridor to class just as the first bell rang.

* * *

Derek dealt with the first slew of calls from the tenants and could not believe the amount of ridiculous issues the residents were complaining about. From a stuck window, to a cockroach inside a light fixture, to a stopped toilet, the Beta wolf resolved all these requests before taking a break for the day and setting his phone to voice mail. Leaving the apartment complex, he got into his jeep that he transported from the mainland and drove into town.

The cool breeze from the ocean air and the warm rays of the sun made him feel at peace as he noticed an attractive figure in pretty green dress carrying a briefcase and walking past him on the sidewalk of the main center of community. He slowed his vehicle down and stuck his head out.

"Hey!"

Wisps of long curly blonde hair caught his attention as Dr. Camille Gillian's blue eyes gazed in his direction.

"Hey yourself!" She smiled in her charming English accent. "I see you're making yourself feel at home here on the island!"

"Cora and I are settling in." He said through the window of his jeep. "I was going to get a bite to eat. Any places you can suggest?"

"There's a favorite diner of mine near the dock." She said. "I was going to get some lunch there as well. Perhaps you'd like to join me?"

"Hop on in!" Derek offered as he opened the passenger's side door. The doctor agreed and got inside the jeep as the pair drove toward the water where a nice scenic café overlooked the ocean. The Beta parked into an open spot and assisted the town doctor out of the car.

"Thank you." Camille politely nodded. "You're quite the gentleman."

"My pleasure." The green eyed man giggled.

They entered the establishment as their female waitress Vera assisted them to their table. After perusing the menu, Derek ordered a burger and fries while the doctor went with a BLT and tomato soup.

"You'll love this place." Camille told the man. "They have the best food here."

"And the greatest view!" Derek noted as he watched the tide roll in from the window.

A momentary silence brought on by some strange awkwardness surrounded the pair that the blonde doctor decided to break the tension by speaking up first.

"So I heard from the widow Cavanaugh that you've accepted the apartment manager position," she said.

"I did." The Beta replied. "It's a lot of responsibility but it's good honest work."

"And Cora?" Camille probed. "How she handling school?"

"Today was her first day." Derek explained. "I'll find out where she gets home."

"Hopefully, she's adjusting." The doctor said as she sipped her glass of water.

"Me too, especially after enduring all the tragedies back home." Derek blurted out. He realized his mistake and tried to cover them up. "Sorry, I shouldn't burden you with our problems."

"It's okay." Camille reassured him. "Talking about sometimes helps. You mentioned tragedies. Did something happen back home?"

Derek exhaled. "We've had loved ones and friends close to us pass away. I brought Cora here because we needed a fresh start and get away from the pain of everything back in Beacon Hills. I wanted a chance for the two of us to start over."

The doctor sipped her water. "I guess I can understand that." She raised her hand to reveal a slight tan line on the fourth finger of her left hand. "See this? I use to be married but that was ages ago."

Derek drank his soda and questioned her. "What happened if you wouldn't mind me asking?"

"He died which was for the best." She said. "It wasn't a happy marriage. I, too, came to Whidbey Island to start over and to get away from the all the pain of my past. Being a doctor helped me through it. It allowed me the compassion to help me and heal people and reconcile with the demons that have been haunting me."

"I understand." The green eyed wolf grinned. "Sometimes we all need an opportunity to begin again. To start fresh with a clean slate."

"Exactly." Camille nodded. "You and Cora now have that chance. You can build a new slate."

"We're hoping." Derek responded as he stared blankly at the window. "All we want is a chance."

Their server interrupted his train of thought as Vera, the waitress, placed their food in front of them. She leaned in close and winked at the green eyed man.

"If there is anything else you need," the server purred. "Don't hesitate to call on me…ever!" She pranced back to wait on her other customers.

Derek sat dumbfounded while Camille laughed.

"What?" The Beta wolf asked his companion.

"Oh that's priceless!" The blonde doctor giggled. "Our waitress is hitting on you!"

"She is not!" He protested.

"Oh come on!" Camille frowned. "Surely, you're not oblivious to the fact that female population here finds you attractive. Look around you, all the female patrons are salivating over the brooding hunk sitting at this table."

Derek scanned the room to see a few single ladies checking him out. Some caught a few glances at his direction while others of the female variety boldly waved at him from across the way. The former Alpha focused on his burger.

Covering her mouth, the blonde doctor tried not to laugh but she could not help it. Her tall companion scowled.

"I'm not the only one, doc!" Derek pointed out. "I'm noticing a couple of the local boys eyeing the pretty medic enjoying her sandwich."

Camille forced her eyes to observe the male customers inside the eatery and it was true as the majority of them were making comments about the sexy doctor on a date with a good looking gentleman. She blushed and began slurping her soup.

"Touche." She responded. "Truth be told, Derek, I'm lousy when it comes to the dating field. I'm too much a workaholic."

"Join the club." He snickered. "I'm not that great when it comes dating as well. My last girlfriend almost tried to kill me…"

Her eyes widened.

Quickly, he covered his statement. "With too much kindness. She was the smothering type."

Still confused, Camille acted like she comprehended his interpretation of his comment. Instead, she continued to feast on her sandwich.

"Then I guess we're two peas in a pod." She remarked. "The workaholic and the guy who's not that great with dating."

Derek smiled. "Maybe we should give it try?"

The doctor flinched. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he emphasized. "Maybe we should go out. You know, have dinner?"

She cocked her head in disbelief. "Are you asking me out?"

"I think that's the plan." He replied with confidence.

"Fine." Her voice giggled. "I'm free tomorrow night for dinner."

"I'll pick you then." He offered. "Not bad for the brooding hunk."

Camille laughed. "I'll have to say you're quite the charmer. Tell me is your bark as worse as your bite, Mr. Hale?"

Derek lowered his face so that his green eyes met with her blue ones. "I'd say my bite is."

"I can't wait to find out." She cooed.

* * *

Cora dumped her backpack on the counter of the apartment as the smell of pizza permeated the air. Derek grabbed a couple paper plates and set them in front of her including a bottle of soda.

"Thank God, Derek, you picked up a pie." The young girl snorted. "I was scared you might poison me with your cooking for dinner!"

"Ha ha." The Beta replied with sarcastic. "Now eat your pizza. How was the first day?" He asked his younger sibling.

"Typical." She answered grabbing a slice. "Got my classes, made a new friend, and oh and got my first school bullying experience."

Derek scowled. "You didn't hurt the bully did you?"

"No." She shook her head. "Just threatened them."

"Them?"

"Some bleached blonde cheerleader and her brainless jock friends." She informed him as she took a bite of her pizza. "Don't worry, Derek. I played it cool but I did have to show them that I'm not afraid of them."

"You didn't wolf out did you?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Define wolf out." She smirked. "If you mean show them my teeth and claws, no. However, I did flash a little wolf eye."

"Cora!"

"What?" The teen wolf shrugged. "It was quick! They didn't get a chance to make sense of it! They'll think I'm a freak so that they won't mess with me!"

"Cora, we're supposed to act normal!" Derek pointed out. "Revealing ourselves are going to get us into a lot of trouble."

"I know, Derek." Cora noted. "Chill. It was a one-time thing. From here on out, I'm just a boring, brooding normal teenager just like my big brother."

He slapped his forehead. "Why does everyone say that I'm brooding?"

"It's your sexy thing," she giggled. "All the ladies in this town like it!"

"All the ladies?" His green eyes opened wide.

"Yeah," said Cora. "Apparently, word in a small town gets out. I guess the residents gossip out of sheer boredom here. They talk about the brooding, green eyed hunk who recently moved in and now is dating the local pretty doctor. By the way, where are you taking Dr. Gillian tomorrow night?"

Derek's mouth dropped. "Everybody knows?"

"Sure," she nodded. "Everyone saw you have lunch with her this afternoon. Oh and the widow Cavanaugh is pissed that you skipped your job duties to play googly eyes with the doctor. She wanted to tell you this was a warning and to not do it again. You have tons of tenant requests to handle tomorrow's building issues."

"Oh great." The Beta groaned. "More problems with a stopped toilet or a stuck window."

"Hey," said Cora. "You accepted the job."

"Sometimes, I wish I hadn't." The green eyed man frowned. "I'll get on top of it in the morning."

"Like you will be with Dr. Gillian?" Cora smirked.

"Cora!"

* * *

_Deception Hills State Park_

Chuck Thorn and Lawrence Tannenbaum found the perfect area to start a bonfire at night. Deep within the woodland hills of the Whidbey Island's state park, they tossed more kindle into the embers as they drank a six pack of beer and began hooting and hollering like crazy madmen. No one in town liked to venture into the woods due to the superstitious beliefs of strange things happening around the park so partying and participating in recreational drug use became their go-to place to do anything of the sort.

Slipping off his letterman jacket, Chuck grabbed another can of beer, opened it and began to douse his friend with the contents.

"Watch it, jerk!" Lawrence slurred. Completely inebriated, the teen tried to get up but fell back against the dirt. "You're getting me all drenched with the good stuff!"

"I'll tell you what the good stuff is!" Chuck laughed as he held his beer can and stumbled. "Getting a shot at Janet! I got a chance with her this Friday! She's gonna show me what's underneath that cheerleader's uniform of hers."

"You're dreaming!" Lawrence gurgled. "She's more frigid than the North Pole! You don't have a shot, pal!"

"Shut up!" Chuck punched his friend's shoulder. "She's gonna give it up! Wait and see!"

Loud growls erupted from the trees. The two teens jumped back.

"What was that?" Lawrence asked as his face turned white.

"Nothing dumbass!" His friend clucked. "Probably some rabbit or a squirrel! You're a wuss!"

The jock panicked. "No, I heard something! We got to get out of here!"

The fire crackled as the growls grew louder. Chuck finally relented as he dropped his beer.

"Yeah, something big is out!" The teen shouted. "Let's get to the car!"

They began to walk to the vehicle as the snap of twigs caught their attention. A pair of red eyes appeared through brush. The two boys screamed but it was too late. The creature attacked.

All that could be heard was the crunching of bones and flesh tearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Cora grabbed her algebra book from her locker just as her new friend, Chase Hamilton, came strolling through the main doors of the school. She shoved the textbook into her backpack and gave the gay teen a hug.

"Morning, bestie." Chase smiled. "You survived the first day of Island High. I definitely say you're now a veteran."

The teen wolf girl rolled her eyes. "More like a wounded vet. Syverson gave me tons of homework. Most of it I'm sure I got the answers wrong."

"No sweat." The skinny young man reassured her. "He never checks if it's right. It's more of actually participating and going along with the routine which accounts for twenty percent of your grade. You could write all the letters of the alphabet on your paper and he'll give you credit for it."

"Well A equals B where C can kiss my ass!" Cora snickered.

Chase laughed along with her. Their inside joke came to a screeching halt when Janet Martin marched down the stairs accompanied by her group of girls from the cheer squad. She fixated her eyes on the pair and made her way toward them.

"Oh look, it's the kids from Loserville!" Her voice snickered. The rest of her fellow cheerleaders laughed along with her.

"Where's Dumb and Dumber?" Cora snorted in reference to Chuck and Lawrence who were missing from her clique.

Janet folded her arms. "They're probably ditching school but that's none of your concern! I'm more interested in the two retards standing in front of me who still don't know their place at this school."

The female Beta leaned forward. "Why? Do I need to GPS it or do have to ask the bleached blonde bimbo drenched in Aquanet for directions?"

Her remark set the popular girl off. She raised her hand to slap the wolf girl. "Shut up skank!"

Cora caught her wrist and squeezed hard. Janet screamed in pain as her skin became bruised from the werewolf's grip. The cheerleader's howls of anguish was not lost on the school principal who walked by.

"What's going on here?"

Principal O'Brien stared the two girls as Janet raced toward the administrator and showed the purple marks on her arm.

"Look what this girl did to me!" She pouted. "She assaulted me!"

"Miss Hale!" The principal glared at Cora. "My office now!"

The teen wolf sighed as she was forced to follow Principal O'Brien down to the hallway.

Cora crossed her legs back and forth as she glimpsed Principal O'Brien with contempt. The gray haired older gentleman twiddled his thumbs from behind his desk and observed the young female wolf in annoyance.

"I realize you're new here Miss Hale," said the administrator. "However, Island High has a zero tolerance policy for bullying and student violence."

She rolled her eyes. "So then why isn't Janet Martin in your office as well? She's bullying me!"

"I find that hard to believe!" Principal O'Brien snapped. "Miss Martin is a straight A student, on the honor roll and is well on her way to becoming valedictorian when she graduates next year. I saw the bruises on her arm and from what I can tell it's assault! I won't stand for it not at my school!"

Folding her arms, her face contorted. "So you're going to scapegoat the new student? I see how it works!"

The school principal pounded his fists on the desk. "I've seen your transcripts! You've practically been expelled from your old high school due to your lack of attendance! None of the grades were impressive so the proof of Miss Martin's claims outweigh your accusations!"

"And so does money I'm assuming?" She snorted. "How much is that rich bitch's family putting into this school because let me tell you, Principal O'Brien, the Hales have deep pockets even though we don't show it!"

"That's enough, Miss Hale!" The administrator roared. "Consider this a warning! I won't suspend you but I'm sending you home early! Gather your homework for the day and call your brother! I'm sure he would just love to hear about your behavior!"

Cora sulked as she left the principal's office to get her things. Derek was not going to be happy about this.

* * *

"I told you to control your temper!" Her older brother yelled. "You could've really hurt that girl!"

The Beta looked hilarious wearing a tool belt with a toilet plunger on one end and a scrub brush in the other. Cora had to hold back her laughter.

"But, Derek, you should've heard the horrible things she was saying," she protested. "I was standing up for myself!"

"And exposing us in the process!" He growled. "What would have happened if you wolfed out? We'd have the whole town after us plus whatever else! The whole point was to keep a low profile here!"

She folded her arms and angrily stewed. "Basically, you want me to be a whipping post for some spoiled rich girl, is that it?"

"No!" Derek emphasized. "I want you to behave yourself!"

Cora huffed. "That's not going to happen, Derek, especially in this backwards town!"

"It will!" He demanded. "Or else!"

"Or else what?" She challenged. "You're not our parents, Derek! You can't tell me what to do!"

"No but I am your legal guardian and a bigger wolf than you!" He pointed out. "Don't forget the sacrifices I've made for you!"

Cora frowned. How could she forget? He surrendered the spark that made him an Alpha in order to save her life back in Beacon Hills. She decided not to argue about even further.

"Look, Cora," he replied. "I have a long list of things I have to finish for the tenants. You're to stay in the apartment studying and doing your homework. No phone. No television. And no computer."

Her mouth widened. "You're grounding me?"

Derek nodded. "It seems that way. It's time that I act like the grown-up. Now if you excuse me, I got another toilet to unclog!" He clutched the plunger and slipped out the door. Cora sat on the old couch and simmered.

* * *

A couple of hours of nearly falling asleep on her top of history textbook, she heard her older sibling return later that evening, grab a shower, and prepare for his date with the town doctor. He exited from his room in a gray long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and a leather jacket.

"How do I look?" He asked his little sister.

Cora twisted her mouth from her book. "Don't you own anything other than long sleeve thermals?"

Derek embarrassingly kept quiet.

"You look fine." She groaned. "Pick up some flowers along the way."

"Thanks." The green eyed wolf responded. "Oh and Cora?"

She finally looked up.

"No going out." He warned.

The young girl clucked. "Where will I go? Apparently now, I don't even have a life! Plus, this hillbilly community isn't exactly Beacon Hills!"

"I mean it, Cora!" Derek pushed. "You're still grounded!"

"Fine!" She huffed. "Go on your date and have fun!" She shooed him away as he exited the door. She was glad to be rid of him.

Half an hour into reading about Civil War, the teen finally had enough and grabbed the remote.

"Screw this!" Pushing her finger on the clicker, she began to watch the news on the television set. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Jumping from the couch cushion, she went to answer it.

Cora ignored the latest headlines as the local press uncovered something shocking.

_Late breaking news. Coupeville sheriffs have uncovered the bodies of two teenage males in the woods of Whidbey Island's Deception Hills Park this afternoon. Apparently the bodies were discovered by visiting tourists camping out in the forest when they came upon the mauled remains of two local high school students from Island High. Though details of their identities are yet to be released, the Coupeville Sheriff's Department is still trying to figure out if this was an animal attack or foul play was involved…"_

Chase Hamilton stood in her doorway in a bright fluorescent yellow shirt, skinny jeans, and with his auburn hair spiked up. In his hand, he carried a pair of plastic grocery bags. She quickly shut off the t. v.

"Hey girlfriend!"

Cora lifted her eyebrows. "Chase? What are you doing here?"

He crossed through the doorway. "I heard about what Principal O'Brien did to you earlier and I wanted to check up on you to see how you're doing?"

"Pretty sucky," she answered bluntly. "My brother grounded me even though it's not my fault."

"I know." Chase agreed. "But like I told you, Janet Martin is a vindictive witch. She makes her life's mission to make everyone else's a living hell. That's why I here! We're going out tonight!" Dropping the plastic bags on the couch, he pulled out several cocktail dresses.

"I can't!" The teen girl told him. "I'm grounded, remember? My brother, Derek, is going to kill me if I leave!"

"And where is this big brother of yours?" The gay young man inquired.

"Out on a date." She answered. "He won't be back until late." It suddenly dawned on her exactly what her comments meant. "He won't be back…" Her eyes glanced at the stack of dresses. "Let me see those!"

Cora flipped through a series of gorgeous outfits and selected a blue spaghetti strapped number with a beaded bodice and tight short shirt.

"Where did you get these?" She asked her best friend.

"My older sister." Chase answered. "She's attending college in Texas and told me to donate her old dresses. You're about her size so I thought I'd bring them by."

"Thank you!" Cora hugged the gay lad. "I can't wait to wear these!" She ran into the bathroom to freshen up as she showered and put on the blue frock. Chase then assisted her with her hair and make-up as she pulled out a pair of strappy heels from her closet as well as a black beaded bag. Once they were ready, the teen lycanthrope turned to her companion. "So where are we heading out tonight?"

"There's an underground club on the other side of the island." He explained. "There's not much going on in this town so when there is, word quickly spreads. I know the bouncer and he'll let us in for free as long as we get there early."

"Let's go!" She pushed. Then she hesitated. "Wait. Derek took the jeep. How are we going to get there?"

Chase smiled. "I borrowed my parents' car tonight. Don't worry, I got us covered."

They left the apartment, got inside Chase's car, and drove toward the other side of town. Night covered the stretch of the land in a secluded spot where the crescent moon appeared above. From their windows, they could see a long line of people forming from the front of a warehouse building all the way around to the opposite end of the establishment.

The gay teen scowled. "Oh great! Now we'll never get in!"

"Let's at least try!" Cora suggested.

They found a parking spot and got out as they joined the rest of patrons and waited for a chance to be let in.

* * *

Derek received a text from Dr. Camille to meet him in front of local Italian restaurant near the docks of the diner they had lunch at yesterday. Small footsteps caught his attention as the gorgeous blonde came strolling up the sidewalk dressed in a sexy red dress and high heeled pumps. The Beta wolf forced his mouth closed after dropping it to the ground.

"You look amazing!" He paid her compliment as he handed her bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you," she laughed as she accepted them. "You're not so bad yourself."

The green eyed man blushed. "Sorry, I wasn't sure of the place so I'm bit underdressed." He referred to long sleeve tee and jeans.

"You're fine," she reassured him. "Vicenzios is a really casual place. You'll fit right in!"

He opened the door of the restaurant for her. "Shall we?"

"Of course," she smiled.

The pair entered the establishment, was immediately seated near the window, and served a delicious red wine. Camille pushed her curled blonde hair back and took sip while they both perused the menu.

"Everything looks so good," Derek noted. "Anything you recommend?"

"The calamari is good but their seafood scampi is to die for," she replied.

"Seafood scampi, it is." He told their server. Camille opted for the Tuscan pasta and the pair waited for their waiter to leave to continue their date. "So how long have you've been living on the island?"

"Six years," the doctor replied. "I transferred from the ER hospital in New York because I needed a break from all the craziness of the city."

Derek snickered. "I understand. I use to live in New York too until I returned home to deal with a family emergency."

Camille cocked her head with curiosity. "Oh? Care to share?"

Pressing his fingers together, he sighed. "My family home in Beacon Hills, California went up in smoke. Some of my relatives were killed in the fire."

Camille put a hand to her chest. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay," he nodded. "I guess the more I talk about it, the less of impact it becomes. I've learned to reconcile with the tragedy. That's why I brought Cora here so we can get away from the pain of the past."

She smiled. "It's very noble of you. I could tell you're very protective of her."

"She's my sister." Derek explained. "She's the only family I have left."

The server returned with their orders just as the doctor's cellphone began to ring. She picked up the call.

"Right now?" Her tongue clucked through the receiver. The frustration in her voice could not be masked. "Fine. I'll be there in a minute."

Sensing something amiss, the Beta probed his date. "Something wrong, Camille."

Shoving her phone in her purse, she told her server to make her food to go. "I'm sorry, Derek. This is really bad timing. Apparently, the Coupeville Sheriff's Department discovered some bodies in the woods and since they don't have coroner who can come on short notice, they're asking me to give some insight on the corpses. I'll have to take a raincheck on our date."

"No problem," the Beta wolf agreed. "It couldn't be helped. Exactly, what did the sheriff's office say was the cause of death?"

She fumbled with the contents of her purse. "Something about strange markings and possibly animal bites."

Derek's green eyes widened. He placed a hand on her wrist. "Would you mind if I tagged along?"

The doctor frowned. "You want to see a dead body? Aren't you a little freaked out by that?"

His face grinned. "Actually, I find it fascinating. I went to school for forensics and work for the police department one day before I got sidetracked." He lied.

Camille exhaled and shrugged. "Fine, but please stay in the background and observe. This is official law enforcement business."

Derek agreed as he paid for their dinners for carryout and gave their waiter a huge tip. They grabbed their bags, placed their meals in the back of his jeep and drove off toward the island's sheriff's department. Parking in the lot, the pair got out where they met the town's resident officer, Sheriff Tulley.

A man in early forties, Sheriff Tulley directed the couple toward the back of the precinct where two mutilated bodies were covered by body bags on top of the metal tables.

The sheriff unzipped the first body to reveal the mangled remains of Chuck Thorn. His throat had been slashed and deep gashes appeared on his chest.

"Definitely, looks like an animal attack!" Derek commented.

The town officer glared at the Beta. "Who's this guy?"

Camille rolled her eyes. "My protégé. He's studying forensics." Derek was relieved she bought his story. She put on a rubber glove and traced the torn skin of the student with her finger. "The deep indentations indicate that it was, in fact, done by an animal." She picked up a pair of tweezers and pulled out a few fibers from the cadaver and placed in them in a plastic bag. "Send these hair samples to the lab in Edington on the mainland. Have them verify the animal that did this such as a bear, mountain lion, or a…"

"Wolf." Derek finished her sentence. The doctor stared at the man with surprise before the Beta decided to change the subject. "I was just thinking of wild animals that might be living up in the woods or mountains."

She bit her lip nervously before Sheriff Tulley shared more of his findings.

"That's not the only weird thing." The local officer added. "We couldn't find any blood on the victims or around the area where the bodies were found."

Camille lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Sheriff?"

"Our men combed the campsight where the boys built their bonfire." He explained. "We found traces of blood near the bark of tree but we were expecting a huge splash of red or a big stained puddle near them but nothing. It was if the blood was drained from these two boys!"

"That's strange." The doctor commented in the English accent. "Bloodless corpses!"

"And that's not all." Tulley continued. He went over the second corpse and unzipped the body bag. Lawrence Tannenbaum also had his throat slashed but his chest remained unharmed except for a ghastly symbol shaped in the form of an M and branded with a circle placed at the center of his body.

The blonde doctor stared at the insignia and whispered. "It can't be…"

Sensing her fear, Derek stepped up to the woman. "Camille, what's wrong?"

"This is a ritualistic attack not a wild animal," she informed them. "Someone is trying to cover-up the murders by making it look like some creature did it. However, the killer is egotistical and branding his victims with a letter M to boast about his handiwork."

"So we're dealing with a sick serial killer?" The sheriff questioned.

Camille nodded. "Possibly. Let the townsfolk know but don't alarm them. Advise them to lock their doors and keep an eye on anything suspicious. We just want everyone the island safe!"

"Got it!" Sheriff Tulley agreed. He went to gather up his men and provide them new patrolling orders as Derek began to call his sister at home. She was not answering her cell.

"Damn!" The green eyed wolf cursed. "She snuck out!"

"Who?" Camille asked her date.

"Cora." He answered. "I grounded her earlier and she's rebelling against my rules!"

Clasping the older lycanthrope's hand, the blonde doctor shook and gasped in shock. Derek witnessed the woman's strange change in behavior and questioned her.

"Is everything all right, Camille?" He asked.

She shook her head. "In my gut, I'm getting a weird feeling. We need to get to your apartment to check up on Cora."

Derek did not protest as the pair raced from the sheriff's office to the Beta's jeep. Within seconds, they arrived to the apartment complex. The green eyed wolf pushed the front door open to see the place empty except for some scattered clothes and plastic bags.

"Dammit! She did sneak out!" He roared. "Where could she have possibly gone?"

The front of Camille's high heel stepped on to a piece of paper on the floor. It was a flyer to an underground club on the other side of the island. Kneeling down, she picked up the ad and began to read it before her blue eyes noticed something strange at the corner of the flyer. Branded in the corner of the paper was a letter M with a circle around it, Camille grew concerned.

"Derek!" She tapped his shoulder. "Cora is getting way in over her head!" She showed him the flyer and the branded initial. "She's in serious trouble!"

"You're telling me!" The Beta rambled. "I'm going to ground here until she graduates high school!"

Camille shook her head. "No, Derek! I mean, real serious trouble! The kind where the body count piles up!"

He flinched. "How would you know?"

"Because I have a theory of whom murdered those two teenage boys," she said bluntly. "And it isn't only the werewolves who are involved but something far worst and more deadly!"

He paused as he looked at her. "What do you mean by werewolves?"

The blonde woman clucked her tongue. "I mean I know you and Cora are Betas but right now that isn't my concern! It's the massacre that is going to happen if we don't rescue your sister!"

"Massacre!" Derek's face turned pale. "What massacre? Who the hell are you?"

Her eyes suddenly flashed a glowing gray color, her skin turned a ghostly white as small veins of red appeared around her lashes and the tips of the roots of her blonde hair. However, the most shocking thing was not her demonic face but the huge canine fangs near the incisors of her mouth. In a low growl, she hissed at the Beta.

"The massacre that I need to stop! The one being orchestrated by the vampires!"


	4. Chapter 4

Derek Hale tried not to look in the rearview mirror of his jeep as Camille frantically changed into a black turtleneck, jeans, and pair of boots in the backseat that she had pulled from her duffel bag after collecting the luggage from the trunk of her car from Vincenzios. Moonlight fell across her face through the windows as the legendary supernatural creature looked almost human. Almost. The revelation that his date was, in fact, a real life vampire made him uneasy. The blonde woman shifted her head to address the Beta.

"You have a million questions," she said with her alluring English accent. "I can tell." She crawled back to the front seat clutching her duffel in front of her as she shoved her red dress inside. Derek pushed on the gas pedal and headed toward the underground club that his little sister had snuck out to.

"How can you be a vampire?" He questioned. "I've seen you walk under direct sunlight!"

"Believe me I am," she exhaled. "Like werewolves who have Betas, Omegas and Alphas, my kind has their own classification system. Yes, the stories are true. We drink blood and a stake through the heart can kill us. However, some of the older superstitions like garlic, having to be invited in, and being unable to cross running water are all false."

Derek clucked his tongue. "But sunlight sets you guys on fire, right?"

Camille shook her head. "For my tribe. No. For the dark tribe? Yes."

"The dark tribe?" He inquired. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a special breed of vampire." She informed him. "A Vrykokolas. A descendant of royal pure blood. My kind can pass for human to the point we can walk during the day and interact with mortals. We can even feed on human food like normal as long as we sustain on a daily diet of blood to rejuvenate our system."

"So you do feed on humans?" The green eyed wolf probed.

The town doctor smiled. "Oh heavens, no! I haven't done that for centuries! Being a doctor and having access to the hospital's blood bank has it perks. I usually steal a bag or two to sustain me for the week or I'll drain an animal in the forest if I get desperate. Either way, I haven't drank from a human for years."

Shifting his eyes toward her, he gripped the steering wheel nervously. "You mentioned centuries. How exactly old are you?"

"Twenty six by human standards but five hundred twenty six if you go by my real age," Camille laughed. Derek's eyes grew wide like a gremlin. She shrugged. "Now don't get judgmental, Mr. Hale. Lycanthropes age just as slowly as humans. You of all people should realize that." She pointed to the old warehouse by the docks as they saw a line of people outside. "Over there. That must be where they're hosting the party!"

He pulled into a secluded spot by the road and parked. The pair got out as Camille grabbed her large duffle bag and pulled a couple items out. She slipped a couple small metal blades into the hidden pockets of her turtleneck and jeans as she tossed Derek a small plastic bottle along with two small wooden stakes.

Derek stared at the paraphernalia and grew curious. "What's this?"

"Holy water and I'm sure you know how the wooden stakes work." She remarked. "Just like the legends say, our weaknesses are the same. Holy water is like acid for us, along with crosses, and the same goes with fire." She handed him pair of solar flares. "Normally, sunlight does the trick but since it's now night and we're at a disadvantage, you'll want to utilize what you have. Remove the head or the heart if necessary." Her hands fumbled inside her bag as she grabbed pair of pistols and even a few small grenades.

"Holy crap!" The Beta cursed. "You're a one woman army! Who exactly are you, Dr. Gillian?"

She cocked her guns. "I'm one pissed off soldier who's ready to kick some vampire ass!" Her face signaled to Derek. "Are you sure you know what you're up against?"

The Beta's eyes glowed blue as he extracted his claws.

Camille rolled her eyes. "You're going to get yourself killed, Derek Hale!"

He reverted back to his human side. He snorted. "Then maybe you should tell me!"

"Our enemies are another level of bloodsuckers," she explained. "They might be your stereotypical vampires. The kind that burn in sunlight. They're called the Strigoii! The older ones are faster and stronger than any werewolf and their attacks are magical so you might not heal from their bite. Plus, the Strigoii aren't known for doing their dirty work alone. They employ or enslave others which they call their familiars. Usually, it's a human they've hypnotized under their thrall or another pack of werewolves."

Derek grabbed her arm. "You don't think they've got a pack in there?"

"I wouldn't underestimate them," she replied. "I know the vampire responsible for this gathering. He goes by the name Malachai and his branding is synonymous with the murder of the two teens and the symbol I saw on the club flyer. I know he's the one orchestrating this and if you're sister is involved, she's in a real mess.

"So what's the plan?" He asked her. "We can't go in with guns blazing."

"Simple." Camille instructed. "Go in. Find Cora. Get her out."

"And everyone else?"

She sighed. "Will have to be casualties. Malachai is plotting a feeding frenzy but we can't save them all."

Derek's mouth dropped. "So you're just going to let this vampire massacre everyone?"

The blonde doctor scowled as she cocked her gun. "Would you rather Cora be the sacrifice?"

He said nothing. He was helpless.

"I rest my case." She stated. "Let's go."

Helplessly, he followed her toward the building. They crossed to the back alleyway of the warehouse to see a hulking guard protecting the back entrance. The huge man saw the two walking toward him and stopped the pair.

"You can't be back here!" He barked. "The line is at the front!"

With confidence, Camille sauntered up to the man and stared him eye to eye.

"You'll let me and my friend through the backdoor." She ordered. The guard stood unmoving and heeded her every word. Going over to the handle, he turned the knob for them. "Now, tell your superiors that all is well here and then leave. You don't want to be here when the melee starts."

The guard phoned his bosses, gave them the okay before hanging up and running toward his car. He could not leave the vicinity fast enough.

Derek stared at Camille as they headed inside.

"How did you do that?"

She grinned. "It's called mesmerizing. A form of hypnosis. Only an older experienced vampire has that ability while newly made ones require years to develop it."

The Beta crossed through the doorway. "Does it work on werewolves?"

"Only if an older vampire has mastered it." She noted. "Supernatural creatures are much more difficult to control. It's like some magical order of things that prevents us from using mesmerizing on each other. However, there are few corrupt bloodsuckers that will bend the rules and will try to use the hypnosis to create familiars, enslaved minions, for their tribe."

Derek looked at Camille with concern. The blonde doctor instantly recognized his apprehension.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "I haven't used it on you or Cora. Free will is a gift. Even I don't believe in taking that away from someone." She headed down the hallway to the rear door that led to the main room of the dance floor. Pulling the door back, she peeked as the loud music drowned out the crowded club of innocent patrons before slowly shutting it again.

"Do you see my sister in among the crowd?" Derek asked.

"There's too many people here," she told him. "We'll have to blend in."

"A little hard especially when it looks like we're packing an arsenal," he remarked.

Camille lowered her eyes as she agreed to the protruding pistols at her sides. She grabbed her guns and tucked it underneath the back of her shirt.

"The club is dim," she told him. "Everyone will be too inebriated and dancing up a storm. They won't notice us so we should be okay."

Derek shrugged as she pulled to door open and slipped inside. He followed after her.

* * *

Pulse, pounding rhythms filled the club as Cora scanned the room amid the bodies of the patrons dancing. She had gotten separated from Chase and tried to find him. A tap fell across her shoulder.

"Got you this!" The gay teen shouted through the loud music. He handed her a drink.

"Alcohol?" She asked him as she accepted it.

"No," the young man shook his head. "Club soda with lemon. I tried to flirt with the bartender to serve us drinks but I couldn't convince him weren't underage. Instead, he gave me these freebies."

"I'll take it anyway," Cora giggled. They chugged their drinks before heading out to the dance floor. Feeling free and untamed, the young wolf girl began to cut a rug as her companion found a couple of svelte gentleman that held his interest. He maneuvered in their direction leaving the teen lycanthrope alone to move to the beat of the music. A handsome, hipster looking clubber with a nose ring slunk up toward her.

"Hey!"

She grinned. "Hey yourself!" Tossing her long dark hair back, she glanced at the stranger who extended his hand.

"Name's Perry." He introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Cora!" She revealed.

His voice poured out like honey. "Cora. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

She rolled her eyes. "Does that line ever work for you?"

He leaned in with confidence. "Is it working now?"

"I'd say so." The teen wolf giggled. She grabbed his hand. "Come on, dance with me!"

The stranger named Perry did not protest as she led him toward the center of the dance floor and mingled with the other attendees.

Derek shoved his way through the crowds of bodies before his eyes noticed a young brown haired girl getting close to another slender patron at the center of the room. He gestured to Camille who was behind him.

"I found, Cora!"

"Good," said the doctor. "Let's get her out of here."

Everyone inside the club was so in tune with the pulsating music and flashing lights that they ignored a skirmish about to take place. Derek marched toward her direction before a pair of hands gripped both his arms. Two large figures growled at Derek as their faces contorted into something evil. Camille prepared to lunge as another person entered from the crowd. This one was the same height as the Beta, sported brown hair and a beard and smirked with an air of triumph through his square jaw. The blonde vampire stood her ground.

"Lady Daughtrey," the stranger wickedly grinned. "It's good seeing you again."

She twisted her mouth. "Tell your cronies to let him go, Malachai!"

The man named Malachai cackled. "You're in no position to give me orders, Camille. You might have a werewolf as your familiar but you're outnumbered here. I have vampires, Betas, and an Alpha working for me. Plus, a couple humans are under my thrall. You're out of your league, Thanatos! Now surrender!"

Balling her hands into fists, she spread her legs and prepared to fight. "It might appear that way, Marco." She snickered at their leader as Derek struggled against the grip of both his vampire captors. "However, I've been far too experienced in this gameplay. Oh and for the record, Strigoii, this Beta isn't my familiar. He's my friend."

The evil man named Malachai eyed the green eyed wolf with curiosity. "You don't say? She hasn't mesmerized you. You're doing this out of your own free will?"

Derek growled. His eyes became blue. "You don't know my motives, Marco!" His voice hissed at the man. "What's with the name Malachai? A bit arrogant if you ask me!"

Malachai roared as his eyes turned a completely blood red. "Marco was my human name, Beta!" His face transformed completely pale white with a bluish tint as black and red veins formed around his eyes. A set of canine fangs protruded from his mouth as he neared the werewolf's neck and prepared to tear out an opening. "I haven't tasted a werewolf in a long time! I'm going to enjoy this!"

Derek struggled as the vampire's set of fangs neared his throat. Even as a Beta, his supernatural strength failed him as his two bloodsucking captors clasped their hands around his arms. Camille quickly reached for the two pistols behind her shirt and shot several bullets into the lights up above. The loud explosion of gunfire mixed with the shattering of glass interrupted the deejay and forced him to stop the music as panic quickly set in. Pulling a single emergency flare from her pocket, the blonde doctor tossed the lit up device toward the back of the room where a series of liquor bottles exploded, causing the entire club to go up in flames.

A frenzy of screams and frightened individuals erupted into chaos as the patrons pushed and shoved their way toward the emergency exits. Seeing their meals running away, several vampires showed their true forms, pale and demonic, grabbed a few innocents along the way and begin feeding as a few Betas attacked some of the club attendees. Distracted by Camille's fiery attack, the pair of vampire minions released the Beta to which Derek wolfed out and retaliated toward the bloodsuckers. His blonde ally joined in the fight, pulled out pair of silver blades and leaped toward her two enemies.

Derek slashed with his claws and snapped with his teeth but his vampire opponent was too fast. The foe jumped out of the way, glided over his head before landing a kick across his face. The blue eyed Beta toppled to the floor which gave his enemy an advantage. The vampire somersaulted forward, grabbed a metal barstool nearby, broke the legs and prepared to impale the lycanthrope with it. Derek grabbed both the sides of the metal and fought the vampire from succeeding.

As the Beta was preoccupied with his opponent, Camille stood face to face with the other two. The other vampire minion held a broken beer bottle in one hand while his boss, Malachai, pulled a dagger from the side of his boot and together they encircled the blonde woman.

"They call you the Thanatos! The Reaper!" The vampire minion taunted. "You're just another blonde bitch who I'll enjoy cutting up!" He advanced and shot the jagged glass bottle forward. Camille eyed her enemy, curled her mouth, and shifted her weight as the weapon missed her. Then flipping her sharp blade, she brought it down and slashed through the flesh and bone completely slicing off the bloodsucker's hand. The minion grabbed his bloody stump and howled in pain which gave the blonde doctor the opportunity to finish off her opponent. Darting forward, she punctured the blade of her left hand into the minion's heart, sliced it through and pulled it out. Only the dried of corpse of the minion remained as it fell to the ground, shattering into bits of brittle bone and dust.

Malachai watched his henchman dead and sneered. "Damn you, Vyrkokolas! I promised my Mistress to bring you to her! She didn't say it had to be alive!" He lunged at the blonde woman with his dagger. The doctor performed a backflip but raised her boots up to make contact with the bloodsucker's face. She succeeded as it dazed the vampire and allowed her to kick a leg up and crush Malachai's forehead in between her knee and elbow that she used in unison to deliver a heavy blow to her enemy. Blood poured from the vampire's nose as dropped his weapon which allowed Camille to dropkick his face, causing his entire weight to crash on to the ground. She prepared to finish him off when she heard Derek struggling behind her.

Seizing his chance, Malachai quickly got up, shoved his enemy toward the corner and retreated toward the panicking crowd. Camille's first instinct was to go after him but seeing Derek in trouble, she shifted her focus. She yelled to her companion.

"Derek! Holy water!"

Clutching the broken metal stool, the Beta remembered the vial in his pocket. Keeping the sharp object away from his body with one hand, he use his right one to grab the bottle, pushed the lid open and splash the entire contents on the vampire minion holding him down. Burning smoke and the aroma of charred flesh permeated his werewolf nostrils as the bloodsucker screamed in pain and covered his face. Derek quickly grabbed the stool, turned it around and ran it through his enemy. Blood poured from the pale demon as bits of flesh and the blackened heart of the creature ran through its spine. The vampire's scarlet eyes widened as it rapidly decayed into a rotting corpse and disintegrated into a pile of bones and dust.

Camille ran up to the Beta and put a hand to his arm. "You all right?"

"Enraged!" His voice growled in wolf form. "I didn't think these things were so strong!"

"The younger ones usually aren't," the blonde doctor explained. "These are a bit older."

"How old?" He asked.

"About ten years."

"That's old?" His lycanthrope blue eyes appeared shock. "I'm out of my league here!"

"Not as long as you have me as an ally." Camille emphasized. "Together, we stand a chance against the Strigoii!" The flames quickly spread across the club as smoke immediately filled the room. Derek began to cough. "We have to find Cora and get out before this place goes up!"

"She was on the dance floor!" Derek pointed out.

The club lit up in a ball of red and orange as the fire surrounded the room. Screams of horror came from the trapped patrons as the lucky few made through the emergency exits while others were trampled to death or became caught by the feeding frenzy of the remaining vampires and werewolves. A few bloodsuckers tried to attack Camille and Derek but were easily dispatched leaving the one or two Betas running for cover from the flames. The green eyed wolf searched through the chaos to see a red eyed Alpha with a nose ring carrying his unconscious sister through the panicked crowd.

"CORA!"

He raced toward her and lunged at the Alpha. Malachai stepped in front of the pair and with a strong arm struck the Beta through the face and tossed him toward Camille. Unprepared for impact, the blonde doctor slammed against the row of tables and chairs as Derek's body hit her hard. She shook her head, regained her bearings but was too late to stop their enemies from escaping with the girl. More fire surrounded the walls as the Vrykokolas put the green eyed wolf's arm under her neck and assisted him up.

Derek slapped his forehead to awaken as he noticed a wounded auburn haired young man lying on the dance floor. Cora introduced him a few days ago as her new gay friend in town. It was Chase Hamilton. He moaned as the werewolf noticed two punctured holes in his neck and blood dripping out.

"It's Cora's friend! He's hurt!"

Camille scooped the wounded teen in her arms and carried him outside. Derek searched frantically for Cora but Malachai and his familiars had disappeared as the entire underground club went up in smoke. The local fire department quickly arrived and began to douse the flames. The pair ignored the emergency crews coming and headed out to the Beta's jeep.

"He's lost a lot of blood." The blonde doctor noted. "He won't make it to the hospital on the mainland so we'll have to head to the clinic. I can give him a blood transfusion there."

Derek agreed and drove toward the other side of town.

* * *

As soon as they got to the clinic, Camille quickly got Chase on the table and administered a dose of blood into his system. The auburn teen slept it off as she and Derek discussed the situation outside of the examination room.

"You're angry that they abducted Cora, aren't you?" She asked him as she sensed his hostility.

He growled. "It shouldn't have happened. I'm worried what they might do to her."

"They won't harm her." Camille said with confidence. "I assure you."

Derek shrugged. "How do you know? They're killers."

The blonde doctor sighed. "They need her for leverage. They're trying to use her to get to me."

Folding his arms, he frowned. "It didn't seem that way at the club! They wanted to kill you!"

"They can't." She replied. "They need me. Without me, they can't fulfill their prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Derek wondered.

"The Gemini Prophecy." The doctor exhaled. "The kind to bring forth an ancient deity to bring chaos and destruction upon the world."

The Beta rubbed his temple. "And I thought Cora and I were safe from all this craziness. Boy, was I wrong!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chase moaned as he slowly woke up only to find himself lying down on an examination table of the local clinic. He squinted his eyes, felt the soreness on his neck and pressed his fingers to the bandage covering his throat. He then turned to the good looking, green eyed hunk standing next to the resident physician, Dr. Gillian.

"Where am I?" He rubbed his forehead. "Why happened?" He forced himself up but experienced a feeling of wooziness that made him lie down again.

"Easy." Camille steadied his shoulder. "You're still weak from the blood transfusion I gave you."

"Blood transfusion?" Chase's face turned pale. "Doc, was I hurt that badly?"

To ease his fears, the blonde medic smiled. "You were at some underground club with Mr. Hale's sister, Cora. It got out of hand and someone started a fire. You must have fallen during the stampede and cut yourself on a piece of broken glass probably from a beer bottle. You lost a lot of blood so I brought you here." Her blue eyes made contact with his. The gay teen fell on the beautiful woman's every word.

"Yeah," he nodded as she convinced him. "That's what happened." Camille's friendly face interrupted his thoughts as he swayed by her influence. "Where's Cora then?"

Derek frowned and stepped up to the boy. "That's what we're hoping to find out. Do you remember anything from tonight?"

Chase shook his head and tried to recall the evening's events. He rubbed his temple again. "Let's see. I remember getting her a drink. Then I saw her dancing with some hot guy with a nose ring. Some hipster dude. I think his name was Perry. Meanwhile, I was trying to go after this other guy. He had a great body…"

Derek clucked. "Never mind the guy you were trying to pick up. Do you remember where Perry and Cora went back at the club?"

"No," said the gay teen. "I did remember seeing Perry with some weird looking guys. They looked really messed up with sharp teeth and crazy eyes. They must have been hopped up on drugs. I remember one of them calling their main guy, Malachai. Anyway, I remember the lights going off, a fire, and everything going crazy. The rest is a blur." His face glanced both at Derek and Camille with concern. "What's with the twenty questions? Did something happen to Cora?"

The pair did not answer.

Chase began shouting. "Tell me where's Cora!"

The Beta sighed. "She's missing. After the building caught on fire, everything became chaotic. She vanished among the crowd so Dr. Gillian and I are trying to find her."

The gay teen's mouth dropped as he clutched his chest. "You're not saying she was kidnapped? You don't think those creeps are trying to human traffic her someplace?"

Derek shrugged. "We hope not. Look Chase, I don't know you other than what my little sister tells me about your friendship with her. Trust me, we'll find her. There's no way anyone can leave this island without alerting the authorities."

The auburn haired teen pounded his fist on the patient's table. "I shouldn't have convinced her to go with me to this club! She was grounded and I made her break the rules. I'm sorry."

Surprisingly, the Beta was calm. He could sense the worry in the young man's voice. Placing a hand on his shoulder, the lycanthrope reassured him. "Don't worry, we'll find her, Chase."

Folding his arms, the teen glanced down. "I'm so mad at myself. I can't believe…" His voice stopped as he stared blankly at both Derek and Camille. Then his face twisted in an evil grin as his tone deepened and he wickedly cackled. "FOOLS! YOU CAN'T STOP THE PROPHECY!"

Derek stepped back and looked at Camille in surprise. "What's happening to him?"

Camille scowled, grabbed the boy's shoulders and violently shook me. "Tell me who is controlling you! Answer me, familiar!"

Chase roared again. "MY MASTER SHALL FIND YOU, THANATOS! YOU CANNOT HIDE, REAPER! YOU WILL BE SACRIFICED AS A VIGIL FOR THE KHORDO'REE!" His laughter was sinister. "THE MISTRESS SEARCHES FOR YOU AND MY MASTER, MALACHAI, SHALL BRING YOU TO HER! MARK MY WORDS!" He cackled again to which a frustrated Camille slapped the teen back to his senses. The lad cupped his face and howled.

"Ow!" The auburn haired boy whimpered. "Why did you do that for?"

The blonde doctor grabbed both sides of the Chase's face and stared intently into his eyes. Her voice dripped like sugar as he listened intently to every word. "Listen to me. You'll forget everything that transpired tonight. You and Cora snuck out to an illegal club. Things got crazy and you got hurt. Cora took you to the clinic to patch you up and you both went home. Understand?"

Still in a trance, Chase nodded. "I understand."

Camille released her hands. "Derek and I will take you home and you'll sleep it off and act like nothing ever happened.

Again, the teen nodded. "I have homework."

"Good," smiled the medic. "Let's make sure that you plenty of time to finish it."

* * *

Derek and Camille dropped Chase at his house to which the boy quietly strolled into his residence and went to bed. The Beta then drove the blonde doctor back to the cabin in the woods where he probed the vampire for information.

"Care to tell me what that whole cryptic message was about?" He asked her. "Why was Chase acting like someone possessed?"

Camille exhaled. "Older experienced vampires who have mastered the ability to mesmerize can control their slaves, familiars, with a simple bite. Once their blood enters their system, the vampire is in full possession of their minion."

Derek's face displayed concern. "Does that mean Chase was turned? He's going to be a vampire?"

The doctor shook her head. "No. A victim must be drained to the point of death to which their sire shares their blood to fully turn them. It's not like a werewolf bite where a lycanthrope bites a person and if the bite takes, they become a Beta. It's much more complicated than that."

He stared at the blonde woman. "Was that how you were turned?"

"There's a lot more to my story than you think," she said sadly. She pointed to the cabin as the green eyed wolf parked in front. "Come inside and I'll tell you everything."

The green eyed man got out and followed the alluring woman into her residence. Camille put on a kettle of tea on the stove as she gathered a series of old books nearby and laid them out on the table. When the tea was ready, she poured him a cup as they sat together in a small dining table. She opened a few pages up and pointed to an old painting from the fifteenth century.

A fair haired woman in period costume in an emerald velvet gown and headdress stared back at him. Underneath the heading were the words _Lady Camille Daughtrey 1513_.

Derek eyes widened. "This is you?"

Camille smiled she sipped her tea. "I was born Lady Camille Gillian in 1487, the daughter of a wealthy banker and landowner. My husband was Lord Gregory Daughtrey, England's wealthiest shipping merchant and close confidant of King Henry VIII."

The Beta tried to take in the information as he drank his tea. "Okay, so you're immortal. How did you become a vampire and why is it your kind can walk in sunlight unlike the ones we fought tonight?"

She exhaled a breath and pulled another book. "To understand that, we have to learn about our mythology." She opened another book where a Renaissance drawing depicted angels battling demons. "You know the whole Christianity story. God making the world. Angels falling from heaven. Heaven and hell waging war for centuries."

Derek nodded. "Of course. It's what has shaped our history."

Stroking a strand of blonde hair away, the blue eyed woman leaned in close. Derek could almost feel her breath, sensual and welcoming, as she smiled up at him. His knees buckled. "What if I told you of another myth that predates Christianity?"

"I'm listening."

Her voice sounded soothing as she recalled the tale.

"Long ago before the world was made. There were deities before us. They were neither light or dark, good or evil. Simply, they were beings who ruled the universe and existed. None was more powerful than the deity who ruled the heavens. He was called many names. The Ancient One. The Old and Powerful." She turned a page in the book to reveal a grotesque demon of black mass and no face. "In ancient Syria, he was given the name Khordo'Ree. Khordo'Ree ruled the sky and controlled the moon and sun and twisted it in any way he wanted. That all changed when Christianity came in and the God that we know waged war against the Khordo'Ree for control of the universe. God sent his best angels forward Azaleius, Camitiel, and Lucifer to defeat the ancient deity and banish him to the darkest corners of the underworld. This was the story that is not told you in the King James's version of the Bible."

Derek listened and stared at the book. "But we all know that victory was short-lived. After celebrating their battle with the Khordo'Ree, the angels became arrogant and grew disenchanted with God's favoritism toward the humans he created. Thus, the Fallen tried to overthrow God."

"Exactly," said Camille. "We know what happened to Lucifer. He ended up ruling Hell but as for Azaleius and Camitiel, they were banished from both Heaven and Hell. As retribution for being denied access to either world, Azaleius cursed the sun and became a darkened entity of the night that fed off the blood of God's children, the humans. His bite transformed many humans into his own army of bloodsucking fiends.

"Vampires." The Beta remarked.

"Precisely," said the doctor. "God wanted to punish Azaleius's new brood by giving them weaknesses. Sunlight to weaken and kill them. Fire. Holy water. Decapitation. A stake through the heart."

"Why the heart?" He asked.

"When vampires were created," explained the blonde woman. "A darkness filled their hearts to beat something unnatural and unholy. By removing that from them, it kills the very thing that brings them to life."

"What about you, Camille?" Derek pondered. "You walk in sunlight and act human. What makes you any different?"

She pushed another book toward him and turned the page to chapter on Greek myths. "I told you of Azaleius's brood becoming the nightwalkers. The vampires, you know of today. They began to migrate to central Europe where they renamed themselves as the Strigoii, the evil undead. As for the angel, Camitiel, he never waned from his love for God. From very beginning of being cast out, he served his penance by asking for redemption and helping humans. He soon gained a following to the point that he became a deity in own right. Mortal humans began worshipping him as he offered his holy blood in a goblet that provided healing and immortal properties. Soon he was referred to as the Greek god, Dionysius, where his miracle red wine transformed his children into supernatural entities that could walk in the sun but retain the speed and strength similar to the Strigoii."

"The Vrykokolas."

Camille grinned. "Now you're beginning to understand, Derek. The Vrykokolas were special. We served and protected humans as penance to God for our sins of being one of the unholy. However, not anyone can be a Vrykokolas. Our blood is special and only a direct descendant of Camitiel can be gifted with such power. That's why we are a rare tribe. One of royal pure blood. A direct lineage to the angel."

Derek eyed her with curiosity. "So you're related to this fallen angel?"

She nodded. "Unlike Azaleius, Camitiel loved humans. Particularly of the female variety. Maybe a little too much. He breeded many children with various women and, in turn, his descendants carried a shed of his blood in their veins. Only someone related to Camitiel could be bestowed such a gift to walk in the day when they are turned. In turn, members of the Vrykokolas become trained warriors fighting for the greater good by eradicating the Strigoii threat. That is why the Strigoii are fearful of us and wants us destroyed."

Another term crossed his mind. "Why did the Strigoii called you Thanatos or Reaper?"

The blonde doctor inhaled slowly. "I've lived five hundred years to perform my service of protecting and safeguarding humans. There's an honor to that. Being a Vrykokolas is rare. Unlike the Strigoii, we don't multiply so easily by turning any human into a vampire. Our blood is sacred. Sadly, this makes us an easy target for the nightwalkers. They've outnumbered us over years and murdered many of our clan. When I was turned, I was trained to be a killer. A Thanatos, which in ancient Greek means Reaper. My job was to ensure that the Strigoii do not create more vampires by eradicating as many of them as possible. However, I've retired from that life. Only a few Vrykokolas that survived have now gone into hiding. The rest are extinct."

The green eyed wolf raised his eyebrows. "You retired? Is that even possible?"

Sipping her tea, she shrugged. "More like ran away from it. Over the years, I've lost close friends and people I care about in order to stop the Strigoii from multiplying. However, I've learned that no matter how the important the cause, the struggle to stop them never ceases so I left that part of my life behind. That's why I became a doctor. I wanted a sense of normalcy in my life. A chance to be human once again and save lives instead of constantly taken them. I'm sure you can relate."

Derek brought the cup of tea of his lips and sighed. "I can empathize. Back in Beacon Hills, I got members of my pack killed because I couldn't be the Alpha they wanted me to be. That's why I came to Whidbey so Cora and I could get a fresh start."

Smiling, she glanced at the Beta. His green eyes displayed sadness and she comprehended the pain behind them. She touched his hand. "I don't blame you. Truth be told, I knew you and Cora were werewolves." He flinched a little. "It was the first time we shook hands. Vrykokolas have the gift of clairvoyance. The Strigoii doesn't. I can touch someone's hand and he or she can tell me everything I need to know about them. That's how I knew about you being a Beta."

"And you weren't scared?" The lycanthrope questioned.

Camille rolled her eyes. "Were you scared when you discovered I was a vampire?"

Derek shook his head.

"I rest my case."

"Tell me about this Gemini Prophecy thing."

The blonde doctor flipped through a couple more pages until a diagram appeared. A triad symbol appeared with three arrows pointing from all three corners. "This triangular formation represents a key. According the prophecy, chosen Vigils or Guardians were created to slot all three ends of the keys but only one chosen Guardian could fit into each slot. To ensure that none of these Vigils were lost, pairs were made. Hence, the term Gemini."

"Gemini as in twins?" Derek added.

"Precisely," answered Camille. "One twin would take their place at each point of triangle forming a field of energy. Once that power is produced, then a Centrum or center is required to channel that energy into a key that will release an ancient evil from its prison to once again bring on the end of the world."

Derek cringed. "Khordo'Ree."

Camille sighed. "Yes. According the prophecy, the three Vigils are a blood drinker, a shifter, and a mage. The Centrum is an unholy spawn and once all four are united, then Khordo'Ree can be called forth. I am one of Vigils, the blood drinker."

The green eyed wolf nearly fell out of his seat. He had to set his teacup down gently before he spilled it. "That's why this Malachai person wants you! He's trying to lure you out to make sure this Gemini Prophecy comes true!"

She nodded. "Now you understand why I've been hiding out at Whidbey Island. Khordo'Ree is a deity of falsehoods and lies. He might be dormant but his influence can still be felt among the Strigoii. He has manipulated Malachai and his Mistress into believing that if they sacrifice me and the other Vigils that this demon will grant them some measure of omnipotent power. Instead, Khordo'Ree will only betray and destroy them in the end. However, they refuse to believe otherwise and now have placed Cora into the crossfire."

"So how do we defeat them and find Cora?" He asked her, hoping she had a plan.

"I don't know." She stated. "So far, they are planning on capturing me first since they don't have the other Vigils. This might be put us at an advantage. Unfortunately knowing their Mistress, this is going to be a difficult task especially when their leader is quite cunning and knows me all too well."

"What makes you say that?" Derek inquired. "Malachai seemed scared of you. I saw you fight at the club. The Strigoii and their familiars didn't stand a chance against you."

Folding her arms, the blonde medic scowled. "It's not Malachai we should worry about. It's their true leader. The one they refer to as Mistress."

"Who?"

"Lady Cassandra Gillian." Camille confessed. "My twin sister."


	6. Chapter 6

_**England 1513**_

_**Harrington Abbey**_

_Lady Camille Daughtrey clutched the skirt of her blue gown and sprinted across the cobblestone path to the Catholic Church. She raced up the stone steps to the roof where the pointed spire formed a small iron cross at the top. Her lover was waiting for her, dressed in simple stable clothes as his emerald eyes sparkled beneath the moonlit night sky._

"_Mattias!" The married woman ran toward her lover's awaiting arms. The brown haired lad welcomed her and held her close._

"_Camille! You came!" He whispered in her ear. "I'm not ever going to let you go!"_

_Her blonde curls tickled his neck as the dark female figure in a convent's habit slowly approached the couple._

"_You must hurry," advised the woman. "There are horses waiting for you. You must journey toward the north to Scotland. From there, you can board a ship to Denmark where you two can start a new life together. The King is preoccupied with the war he made with France so Lord Daughtrey won't realize you both missing, Camille."_

_The blonde nobleman began to cry as she hugged the nun. "Thank you, sister. I shall never forget you, Cassandra."_

"_Nor I." The nun replied._

_Sister Cassandra Gillian smiled at her identical twin. Born Lady Gillian and older by five minutes, Cassandra had rebelled against her family's wishes to enter into an arranged marriage made by King Henry the VII. Instead, Lady Camille was forced into a political union of matrimony with wealthy shipping merchant, Lord Gregory Daughtrey, while the elder sibling was imprisoned in a convent and made to become a Sister of God. Both sisters understood their positions in society and reluctantly accepted them until the day Camille did the unthinkable and began an unfair with her husband's stablehand._

_Twenty eight year old Mattias Sikes grew up as the son of a poor land farmer. When he became employed by Lord Gregory to work in his stables, he did not anticipate becoming involved with his Master's wife. Further complicating their affair was the fact that his lover was carrying his child which the shipping merchant would soon realize was not his own especially since his eight year union with Camille produced no heirs. The sad truth was Lord Daughtrey was incapable of breeding children._

_Camille clutched her stomach. Six months showing, she could feel movement inside her belly. She kissed her sister one last goodbye and prepared to run away with her lover._

"_I'll write to you as soon as we're safe." She vowed. Mattias clutched her hand and began to head down the stairs. Sister Cassandra watched the happy couple as dark shadows filled the sky. Sensing someone behind her, she turned around to see blood red eyes through the darkness staring back across the way. She screamed._

_Camille shifted her body to see her sibling gone. She panicked. "Cassandra!" Racing back up the steps to the balcony, Mattias trailed after her._

_He reached out for her hand. "We have to go!"_

_His voice was cut short as the sharp blade of a cutlass rammed from his back to his stomach. Blood trickled out of his mouth as the handsome stablehand tried to speak but slowly closed his eyes and toppled over. His blonde lover screamed._

"_MATTIAS!"_

_Tears filled her eyes as she forced them up to see the point of a sword pointed near her face. At the end of the hilt, her husband, Lord Gregory Daughtrey sinisterly grinned._

"_YOU WHORE!" He hissed. "HOW DARE YOU! I'LL NOT BE MADE A FOOL TO HAVE A CUCKOLD WIFE!"_

_Her face turned pale as she pleaded for forgiveness. "My Lord…forgive me…"_

_Lord Gregory smirked and advanced. The cutlass rammed through her belly. Camille shrieked at the immense pain before the blade withdrew. Blood poured everywhere as she stumbled before the sharp strike of a fist hitting her jaw sent her spinning. She tripped over her feet, fell over the edge of the first step and descended hard down the flights of the stone steps. Sounds of the cracking and breaking of brittle bones echoed in her ear as she glanced up at the night sky, her body wracked with pain, and drank the metallic taste of blood on her mouth. She soon drifted off._

* * *

_Hollow sounds of fright filled her eyes as she opened her eyes to see something glowing eerily through the darkness. It took a minute before she realized that it was sunlight filling the room around her. She slowly lifted herself up as she touched the goosefeather bed beneath her back. Long blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders, noticed the blood stained blue gown removed and replaced with a simple ivory colored frock, and soft clean smell of fresh sheets. Her blue eyes scanned across the room to see a tall blonde figure, handsome and ethereal, smiling at her from the foot of her bed._

"_Good, you're awake."_

_His voice was comforting, soothing. She knew she had nothing to fear from this man._

"_Am I dead?" She touched her belly. The roundness had disappeared, leaving only a toned, flat stomach._

"_Somewhat." The strange grinned. "And something completely unique."_

_She cocked her head from side to side. "Who are you?"_

_The man folded her arms. "I am called Camitiel. You could say that I am of a blood relation."_

_She touched her flat, belly again and realized with horror what happened to her. "Oh my God! My husband! He killed me and my unborn child! I lost the baby…" Tears streaked down her face. Camitiel sat next to her and offered her comfort._

"_I apologize for your loss, Lady Camille." Camitiel said with a soothing tone. "I cannot beging to fathom your heartbreak."_

_Clutching her belly, she rocked herself out of her grief and the loss of her lover. "My husband, Lord Daughtrey, murdered them both! Then he killed me! How is it that I am alive?"_

_The stranger grinned. There was warmth in his face. "You did die but you did not pass over into the afterlife."_

_She held herself confused. "Then where I am? Is this Heaven or Hell? If it is Hell, where is the fire to burn me for all of the follies of my sins?"_

_Camitiel laughed. "No. Both worlds have shut us out. Instead, I brought you here to this sanctuary to train you and help serve penance to God for the otherworldly being you've now become?"_

"_Otherworld?" She questioned the man. "Why is this that you speak of? If I'm not blessed by God or damned by Lucifer, then what am I?"_

"_You're a Vrykokolas." The man answered. "A being of pure unnatural power and a chosen warrior of my bloodline. You are immortal and will serve as a soldier to protect humans from the evil threat of those that want to destroy them. The Strigoii!"_

"_The Strigoii?" Camille asked. "Who are they? Are they enemies of King Henry?"_

_He shook his head. "They could be. They serve no purpose but to dominate the world and destroy humanity. Murdering, massacring, with the sole purpose of annihilating God's children. As a soldier of the Vrykoklas, you will be trained to protect them and, in turn, serve penance for your sins and perhaps one day God shall forgive us and allow to once again enter into the Kingdom of Heaven."_

_Clutching herself, she was unsure of Camitiel's promises. She had died at the hands of her husband, lost both her unborn child, and lover and now she was told she would be a warrior for a holy cause. None of this made any sense._

"_I…don't know…if I can." She responded sadly. "I'm weak…merely a woman. I'm no warrior."_

_Lifting her chin, he smiled. "You can and you will." Reaching over to the table next to the bed, he offered her a golden goblet. "Drink. You've been asleep for a week and are weak. This will help you renew your strength."_

_Her mouth dropped. "I've been dead for a week? Who buried me?"_

_Camitiel exhaled. "Your cowardly husband dropped you in an unmarked grave to rot. Then he returned to the King with the news that you were murdered by his stablehand. King Henry is already orchestrating another union with another wealthy landowner's daughter to increase his lands. The wedding is to take place to take place next week."_

_She eyed the red liquid in the cup. It smelled heavenly and tempting before she realized with horror what it was. She pushed it away. "It's blood! I can't!"_

_He shoved it near her lips. "You must! You'll need it to survive! I fed you some of my blood when you died when I turned you! You are no longer mortal! You must subsist on this just enough to heal your wounds and live! Then your body can masquerade in all aspects of human life!"_

_She tried to resist but the pull of the crimson liquid was too much. She grabbed the cup and drank. Nothing tasted so sweet and inviting as she swallowed every last drop. Then her tongue ran through the weird sensation of sharp canine teeth and she noticed the wild appearance in the reflection of the goblet. Screaming she dropped the empty object._

_Camitiel soothed her fears by holding her hands. "Be at ease, Lady Camille. It's one of the consequences of our curse. Yes, the monstrous form does show itself but we learn to use the creature's appearance to our advantage. Do not fear child! Embrace it! Allow its power to surge through you!"_

"_But I am evil! A demon!" She protested._

"_A demon is someone who acts on that evil." The man informed her. "If you feel that evil in your heart, then you believe it. Do you believe that you are?"_

_The blonde woman disagreed._

"_Then you're no evil than the man who murdered your or the King who forced you into an arranged marriage. Let the light of your heart be your conscience and do what is right."_

_A knock on the door interrupted them. A dark skinned man entered. Camille could tell he was land of the Turks. He was a Moor._

"_Kamir." Camitiel nodded. "What news do you bring?"_

"_Our spies discovered that the Strigoii had orchestrated the attack at Harrington Abbey." The Moon declared. "It was fortunate that we were able to rescue Lady Daughtrey. They murdered several Sisters and a cardinal."_

_Camille gasped. "Cassandra! My sister was one of the nuns at that church! Is she…?"_

_Kamir shrugged. "I'm not sure, my Lady. She was missing among the bodies. Your husband, Lord Daughtrey managed to escape the massacre when it happened. Now word comes that they are planning an attack at his wedding next week with a new bride chosen by King Henry. It's an evening ceremony so the Strigoii are coming at full force."_

_She tossed off the covers. "Then we must stop them! If they've captured my sister, we must rescue her!"_

_Camitiel grabbed her arm. "We will, Lady Camille. However, we must first prepare with a plan of strategy. Unlike the Strigoii, the Vrykokolas are smaller in army and are easily outnumbered. However, we have an advantage of them. We can walk during the day where the Strigoii can only attack at night. We will use both to our advantage. But first, we must train you for war so that you can be prepared to fight."_

_Camille nodded with confidence. "I'm ready to do anything, Lord Camitiel."_

_The fallen angel grinned widely and looked to Kamir. "Train her. Teach her what's it's like to be true warrior of the Vrykokolas. A Thanatos! A true vampire!"_

* * *

_The days went by fast. Lady Camille Daughtrey became a quick student, relishing in her new role as a supernatural creature. From learning how to handle a sword to understanding her enemy's weaknesses, she rapidly excelled in her combat skills. The Moor, Kamir, was a supportive teacher and friend which allowed her to accept her new life as a vampire._

_The cutlass sang through the air, cutting a path of passing leaves and dust as it came down on the beautiful blonde woman. Camille deflected it with her own sword as she eyed her opponent and gracefully swept her foot across the dark man's shin and tripped him. Kamir fell back only to see the point of a blade aimed at his neck._

"_I yield." He smiled at his student. "You've now become a Master swordswoman."_

_Camille giggled and assisted him up. "I had a great teacher." The pair glanced at the sun above as they sheathed their weapons. Feeling the warmth of the ultraviolet rays, she closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air. "How I love the daylight!"_

_Kamir grinned. "Be grateful, my Lady. As a Vrykokolas, we can walk in the daylight unlike the Strigoii who have been cursed to darkness. Having Lord Camitiel's blood running through our veins allows such a gift."_

"_I realize that." She told the Moor. "I also am grateful for the fact that I can consume and taste human food even though I drink blood. It's something I've learned to grow accustomed to."_

"_Be aware of that once we go up against the Strigoii tonight." Kamir advised. "They are envious of our nature and sire more vampires out of spite instead of reason. Human compassion is lost on them and they shall show no restraint. There only motive is to kill."_

"_What's the plan tonight?" She wondered._

"_Survive." Kamir remarked. "They know we turned you and have you now on our side. They'll use your sister, Cassandra, to weaken you but you must remain strong. We will rescue her."_

"_I'm hoping," sighed the blonde woman. "She's the only family I have left."_

* * *

_Night came quickly. Lord Camitiel ordered six of his Thanatos soldiers to infiltrate the wedding of Lord Daughtrey. Camille was among them while Kamir commanded the other four. Concealing themselves among the nearby woods, they watched as numerous guests attended the nuptials._

_King Henry VIII was away to discuss a government treaty with Spain which left Lord Gregory Daughtrey to handle the affairs of his estate alone. The shipping merchant dressed elegantly in his finest as he waited for the ceremony to begin that would unify his wealth with that of another rich daughter of an elite land baron._

_The procession began as Lord Gregory stood at the altar next to the priest as the nervous bride came walking down the aisle. A white veil covered her face but the shipping merchant could tell she was pretty beneath the ivory lace. Once she got to Lord Daughtrey, the priest announced the vows._

"_Do you take Lady Eleanor of Wareth to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_Lord Gregory smiled. "I do."_

_The holy man then turned to the bride. "Do you, Lady Eleanor of Wareth, take Lord Gregory of Daughtrey to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_The pretty girl giggled. "I don't." Murmurs stirred from the attendees._

_The shipping merchant eyes widened with shock. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE KING!" He gripped the veil to lift it up before his mouth gasped. Beneath the bridal disguise was not his pretty attended but a blue eyed beautiful woman with blonde hair that he was familiar with. Her voice cackled._

"_Hello, dear husband. Miss me?"_

"_YOU'RE DEAD! I KILLED YOU!" He roared. He reached at a hand to strike her. However, her fingers gripped his palm, squeezed tight until it popped with a cracking sound and caused the man to howl in anguish._

_Her face contorted to pale bluish white as red glowing eyes appeared from her eyes. Black lines filled her face as a pair of canine teeth poked out of her mouth. She snickered as he cringed in horror._

"_Wrong sister, Lord Gregory!" Cassandra guffawed. She grabbed his throat and lifted him up from the ground as the other attendees screamed with fright at her monstrous appearance. Suddenly, a swarm of twenty Strigoii vampires came barging through the door and attacked the guests. Blood and necks torn became a horrid melee as many of them tried to escape but were unable to make it to the door._

_The vampric Cassandra eyed her prey as shipping merchant begged for mercy. "Please! Don't kill me!" He pleaded._

_Struggling beneath her fingers, he tightened her grip. "You didn't show mercy to my sister, her unborn child and her lover! Therefore, I didn't show any to your new bride so I tore out her throat! Now I'm going to show the same to you!" She beckoned her teeth to his neck as he screamed._

"_Cassandra!"_

_The Strigoii faced the door as her blonde twin stood with a cutlass in her hand and wearing simple male clothing. Dressed in a button up doublet with a ruff collar, Camille sported tight breech leggings with a codpiece and leather boots similar to the King's guards. She looked like the perfect soldier._

"_Release him!" The blonde woman ordered as she stared sadly at her evil looking sister._

"_So the tales are true!" Cassandra snickered. "You've become one of the Vrykokolas! Our sworn enemy! A daywalker!"_

"_And a Thanatos!" Camille corrected. "I protect humans now and even though Lord Gregory doesn't deserve his miserable life, I'm not going to allow you to kill him!"_

_Her twin shrugged. "Suit yourself!" She tossed the shipping merchant like a rag doll toward the stone wall of the church. His head cracked open as blood splattered against the masonry while his body spread unmoving on the ground. The former nun screeched with delight._

_Shocked at her sibling's penchant for violence, Camille pointed her cutlass toward her sister. "You've lost your humanity, sister. There's no compassion or conscience left in you!"_

_Cassandra scowled. "Human compassion is for fools, Camille! Humans are nothing but food for us! The Strigoii are the true dominators of this world! I finally see that now! The King used us for his political gain! We were nothing but objects to him so I'm returning the favor! We will kill everyone in England and anyone that stands in our way shall face the wrath of our kind! Your sister, Cassandra, is dead! I am Strigoii now!"_

"_Then you're a dead Strigoii!" Camille snapped. "Let God have mercy on your soul!" She rushed with her cutlass at her sibling and prepared to attack. Meanwhile, her other Vrykokolas comrades crashed through the stained glass windows of the church. They too joined the fight as they easily dispatched the groups of Strigoii minions and returned them into piles of bones and dust._

_Strigoii Cassandra flailed her arms and tried to scratch and bite her sister but Camille's training as Thanatos allowed her dodge every attack. She jumped high in the air, spun around and landed a successful kick to the bloodsucker's face. The former nun crashed toward the altar to which the blonde warrior came rushing at her evil sibling with her sword. She got close but a pair of Strigoii minions darted toward the soldier and knocked her down. Preoccupied with battling her two new foes, Camille successful beheaded one while removing the heart of another but she was unable to notice Cassandra grappling the long iron candelabra near the back of the church and sneaking up behind her to impale her._

"_NO!"_

_Kamir noticed the sneak attack immediately and lunged in front of the pair. Rotating her head, Camille noticed the sharp end of the candelabra aimed at her heart but a large dark body blocked her. The iron rod rammed through her savior as it rammed through the Moor's body and ripped out his heart in the process. The Thanatos warrior fell against the blonde soldier as he slowly turned into a rotting corpse of bones and dust._

_Seeing her Strigoii tribe being destroyed by the Reapers, Cassandra retreated as did the surviving members of her group. They ran off into the night as Camille held the dead body of her mentor in her hands and sobbed._

"_May God forgive your sins, Kamir," she whispered. "May you enter into the Kingdom of Heaven."_

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Derek awoke on Camille's couch. It was now morning. Listening to her converse on her cell, he slowly eavesdropped on her conversation.

"Yes." She answered. "I'll swing by there, right now." She hung up.

"What is it?" He stood up from the couch.

"It was the sheriff." Camille informed him. "He wants me to examine the burned bodies from the club last night. Amid the chaos, they are investigating for clues of what happened. Thankfully, everyone that attended believe that drug dealers and junkies were involved with the fire instead of a nest of vampires."

"Do you think we'll find anything concerning information on Cora's whereabouts?" He asked.

"I hope so." She replied. "For now, we can only pray she's unharmed."

Derek wiped his tired eyes. "Let's go then. The longer we wait, the more concern I have about my sister's welfare."

Camille agreed and changed into her professional medical office attire. She hoped that the crime scene presented some good results in finding the female Beta.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek Hale parked his jeep near the crime scene. Yellow caution tape plastered the area as nothing was left of the secret nightclub but ash and blackened debris. Camille got out of the vehicle, pressed her high heels into pavement as he sauntered toward Sheriff Tulley and his men in her pencil skirt and doctor's coat. She observed the body bags piled everywhere.

"What do you we have?" She questioned the town law enforcement officer.

"Arson we're assuming," explained Sheriff Tulley. He flashed the flyer. "Apparently someone decided to host some underground party. According to witnesses, someone tossed a lit bottle behind the bar and it exploded. Then the drug dealers involved began assaulting some of the patrons. Those that survived gave their statements while the victims that were caught in the inferno you could see weren't so lucky." He unzipped a burnt corpse to reveal the flesh torn from the neck. "Those junkies really did a number on several of victims. It was like their throats were mutilated. We still don't have a motive behind these attacks."

"Hallucinogenic drugs like PCP and acid can alter the state of mind," said the doctor. "The current one is called Bath Salts which might cause a psychotic effect on the individual. We don't know what these drug dealers were involved with."

Derek knew she was lying to the officer but understood her reasons. Explaining to the town sheriff that vampires were involved with the deaths of the club fire was going to expose the supernatural world to them and lead to a world of trouble in the process. His green eyes then noticed a charred metal ring on the finger on the victim. He signaled to Camille.

The blonde doctor put on a pair of rubber gloves and examined the jewelry with a crusted M on the victim. She poked at it until something small and blackened fell out of the corpse's pocket and into her hand. It was a matchbook.

"It must be one of Malachai's men." She whispered to Derek.

"Why would he kill his own people?" He quietly asked her.

"Malachai has no loyalties." She told him. "He'll sacrifice his own family members if he gets what he wants. I'm theorizing that his minions accidentally attacked their own during the chaos. There were dozens of attendees they were trying to feed on. They must have mistakenly thought this person was a meal when I killed the lights last night." Her face glanced at the matchbook. "The Rusty Anchor. I know that place. It's a dive bar on the mainland."

"Do you think there's any connection to Malachai?" Derek wondered.

"Possibly." She said. "We'll have to check it out."

Sheriff Tulley noticed the pair privately conversing and stepped in. "Any new clues?" He asked.

She quickly slipped the matchbook in her pocket. "Other than the strange lacerations on the bodies, I'm only guessing that were drugs in their system. Have you contacted forensics to have someone come over from the mainland to verify an autopsy?"

"Someone is crossing over this afternoon." The officer stated. "I can have this person check for any illegal substances in the bodies. Maybe that can provide us a clue."

"Also have them look into the cause of death," she suggested. "The mutilation suggests a foreign object like a knife or blade of some sort. Forensics can try to figure that out for your investigation." She removed her gloves and shook the sheriff's hand.

"Thank you for coming in and assisting us," Sheriff Tulley said. "I'm sorry for taking you out of your busy schedule. I'm sure you have patients waiting at the clinic."

"We're fully staffed today," smiled Camille. "Anything I can do to help Whidbey Sheriff's Office." She nodded her head and pulled Derek toward his jeep.

Once inside, she phoned the clinic informing them that she was not feeling well to which they gladly covered her patients' appointments for the day. Then she hung up and turned to Derek who into the driver's seat.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"We take the ferry to the mainland and check out the Rusty Anchor." She suggested. The green eyed wolf agreed, turned on the ignition and caught the next boat out.

* * *

The pair arrived at the dock with Derek's jeep being transported over. He drove off the ship and followed the map that took him to the Rusty Anchor dive bar along the way. Parking in the back of the establishment, he got out as the blonde doctor tossed her medical coat in the backseat and adjusted her sweater. Pulling her purse out, she slid a small, folding blade into the long sleeve and left the rest of the contents back with white coat.

The Beta raised his eyebrows. "You sure you can fight in a skirt and heels?"

Camille rolled her eyes. "I'm an experienced killer. I once dispatched a Strigoii using only my stiletto Manolo Blahnik pumps. Besides, I look good in this pencil skirt."

Derek could not agree more as his green eyes feasted on the tiny slit of her black skirt. She had amazing legs. The blonde doctor waved her finger to him.

"Down boy!" She giggled. He blushed. Walking toward the dirty bar, he opened the door for her and let her in.

A rough crowd of patrons eyed the pair suspiciously but they ignored them as they made their way to the counter. A big burly gentleman in a denim shirt and beard sized the couple up. Placing his palms on the counter, he sneered at the duo.

"We don't have any wine here!" He huffed. "Go elsewhere!"

"We're not here for a drink." Camille said calmly. "We're here for information." She pulled a fifty from her pocket on the counter and shoved it toward the bartender. He looked the couple again and refused.

"I ain't no encyclopedia!" The burly man gritted. "Now leave!"

Derek noticed the ring with the M insignia on the man's finger and grabbed his wrist. "This ring? Who gave it to you?"

The bartender cringed as he tried to pull his hand back. The Beta held a strong grip. Soon the other patrons sensed the trouble, got up from their tables and began making their way to the bar.

"Hey Frank!" A huge biker guy called out to the bartender. "This guy giving you trouble?"

Derek released the man named Frank.

"No Biff." The bartender said. "He and his old lady here were about to leave."

The Beta frowned and turned to Camille. In her charming English accent, the blonde doctor gently touched the green eyed wolf's arm.

"Come along, Derek." She said. "It's obvious, this gentleman doesn't want to be cooperative."

"What's your hurry, hotness?" Another biker came up behind her. "Me and my friends would like to be really friendly with ya!" He goosed her behind.

In anger, she slapped the man's face. The biker gripped her arm.

"You shouldn't have done that bitch!" He smirked. "I guess we're gonna have to teach you two a lesson."

Camille winked at Derek. "No, bastard. It's us who are going to have to teach you two manners."

All hell broke loose. The Beta's eyes glowed blue as his claws came out and he grabbed the first biker and tossed him over the table. The second biker that accosted Camille found his leg fractured when the Vrykokolas impaled her high heel into his ankle. Her eyes shimmered in a bizarre gray color and she bared her fangs. The bikers' allies came to their defense with knives, chains, and metal pipes drawn. However, their weapons prove to be useless as the Beta and the blonde vampire easily defeated their opponents by slamming them into tables, broken chairs and even an old jukebox in the corner. To no one's surprise, the skirmish allowed Frank the bartender to escape through the emergency exit.

Derek picked up his scent and beckoned his companion to follow. "He's running through the back alley."

They raced through the same path and followed his trail. Outside the door, they noticed Frank trying to head in the parking lot in the middle of the day to which the couple hoped to cut him off at the pass. They almost got close before a younger gentleman with nose ring blockaded their path. Next to him, six Betas stood behind him.

"Ah, the Beta and the Vrykokolas." Perry grinned wickedly. "We knew your meddling would lead you straight to us!"

"Where's my sister!" Derek roared.

"Cora's safe…for now." The nose ring lad snickered. "Master Malachai needs her to ensure that Lady Camille makes good on her word and surrenders!"

"That's not going to happen." The blonde woman frowned. "Now be good boy and tell me where you're keeping the girl."

Perry threw his back and laughed. "That's rich, Reaper, coming from you. The odds are not in your favor. It's seven to two and believe me when I say that my pack will rip you and your boytoy to shreds. Then again, I have to bring you Malachai unharmed. He didn't say I couldn't murder the Beta." He signaled to his werewolves who bared their fangs and claws. "Kill him!"

All six rushed at Derek who bared his own set of teeth and claws. His eyes glowed blue compared to the others who emitted a yellow hue. The first pair slashed at the lycanthrope but the experienced werewolf dodged their blows as he raked his claws through the first two attackers and drew blood. Not one to be left standing, Camille joined in the fight. She reached down into her sweater, pulled out the folding blade from her sleeve and went after the other two. Leaping into the air, she performed an aerial backflip and drove the blade through the spines of her two Beta enemies. The sharp end sliced through, disorienting her enemies in pain as she directed the knife through the throat of one, beheading him while bringing the other toward the other werewolf and removing his heart. Both bodies slammed to the ground dead.

On the other side, Derek managed to pick up his two opponents and toss them toward them toward the other end of the parking lot. This left the last two to which his companion Camille easily removed both their heads and hearts with the sharp edge of her knife. Left alone, Perry the Alpha transformed with his red eyes glowing and lunged at the green eyed wolf. The Vyrkokolas tried to assist her ally but had her hands full with the remaining two pack minions that Derek had thrown clear across the lot. She ended their miserable existences by disemboweling both with her blade.

"Stand down!" Perry growled.

Camille shifted toward the Alpha to see his arm around Derek's throat. A severe wound had been slashed across his chest and small droplets of blood trickled from the green eyed man's lips. She was helpless to stop him.

"Drop your knife or I'll rip out his throat!" The nose ring foe threatened.

Lowering herself, the blonde doctor placed the knife on the ground and put her hands up. Perry smirked, drove his claws across Derek's back before dropping a large bite on his shoulder. His intentions were very clear.

"NO!" She screamed.

The Alpha's red eyes laughed at her with triumph as the Beta howled in pain. Sharp canine teeth bored into his shoulder as razor sharp claws ripped through his back. With only once chance, Camille grabbed her blade, targeted the Alpha and threw the knife forward. Derek cocked his head to side as the weapon whirled through the air. It missed him but made contact with Perry's right eye.

Anguished howls filled the parking lot as Perry yanked the blade from his damaged retina. He released Derek who dropped to the ground weakened and wounded and covered his bleeding socket. Hissing at the Vrykokolas, he roared as he ran off in unimaginable pain.

"MY EYE…MY EYE…I'LL KILL…YOU…"

He vanished into the nearby woods to which Camille ran toward Derek to assess the damage. The green eyed Beta did not look well.

"Derek," she gasped. "You're badly hurt. I have to get you to the nearest hospital!"

The lycanthrope coughed up blood. "Too far…won't make it…Can't heal from Alpha…wounds…" His eyes slowly drifted off to which she checked his pulse. "Good, you're still breathing. I have to get you some place safe."

Slipping her hands underneath the tall man, she carried him into his jeep and grabbed the keys from his pocket. Taking the driver's seat, she drove around until she found a Motel 6 and parked in the lot. Blood from the Beta's wounds stained her sweater but she did not care. She reached into her purse, pulled out her wallet and ran into the lobby.

The clerk took one look at her and flinched. "You okay lady?"

"I'm fine." She replied without feeling. "I need a room for the night. Twin beds if possible."

"That will be forty." The clerk replied.

She handed him a large bill. "Here's fifty and I don't wish to be disturbed." The person behind the counter did not question her and handed her the keys. Camille left the lobby and raced back to the jeep to where she carried Derek up the stairs to their room. Blood dripped on to the carpet as she laid the Beta on the bed, locked the door and pulled the curtains closed keep all the guests from knowing what was really going on. Stripping off her sweater, she left her brassiere on and ripped the fabric of the knitted material and soaked it in the bathroom sink. She then returned to Derek to remove his t-shirt and cover his wounds with her makeshift bandages.

Derek groaned which was good sign. It meant he was still alive. Blood soaked the sheets of the bed to which Camille gently stroked his face and comforted him. His green eye groggily looked up and smiled.

"You're so…beautiful…" He whispered.

Camille admired the compliment but right now her concern was keeping the Beta coherent. She knew there was only thing to do. Biting into her wrist, she made a small incision and allowed blood to flow and pressed it into his mouth. "I don't know if this will work but it's been said that blood from a Vrykokolas has healing properties for supernatural creatures. Hopefully, this will do the trick."

He sipped a little but retreated from her wrist. Sliding his head against the pillow, he smiled as he observed a blonde angel staring down at him. She appeared completely ethereal. "Does Heaven exist?" He asked in a quite tone.

"Yes." Camille smiled as she stroked his face. "As does Hell and we complete the necessary virtues in order to enter its gates. The angel Camitiel made me so I know it exists."

Derek coughed. "With all the evil I've done…Do you think God will forgive me for my sins?"

"God is forgiving." She comforted him. "I'd like to believe that." He winced in pain to which she touched his face and hummed a lullaby. "With all the killings I've done in the name of God, I believe that he understands the tough choices I've had to make. I've lost someone I love and had my unborn child taking away from me. That pain never goes away but I learned to fuel my pain into a noble cause by helping the greater good."

The Beta exhaled. "Your lover. Tell me about him."

Sadness formed in her eyes. "His name was Mattias. He was my husband's stable hand. He taught me to ride horses and we bonded which grew into a friendship and eventually into love. Since my husband could not breed children with me, I was elated to learn I was carrying my lover's child. I would have gladly sacrifice my life if that meant I created something beautiful out of love in a society where women were nothing more than property and used for political bargaining." Her blue eyes turned away. "But that's all in the past now. I can't change what happened. I could only look forward."

Slowly, he touched her arm. "Is that why you choose to live alone? It's easier than facing the truth of the pain you constantly experiencing?"

She did not respond but Derek could sense it. He coughed some more before putting a hand across the bloody bandage on his chest.

"We're not much different…" he whispered. "I've been through so much death with people I cared about…I've killed my first love out of mercy because was dying…I fell in love with a woman who betrayed me and murdered my family…Then it happened again with another who only needed me to be sacrificial pawn…Finally, there's my pack…" His green eyes welled up. "I couldn't be the Alpha the wanted to be…I got them killed…and sacrifice that spark that made me their leader…Now I've failed Cora by not protecting her…Sometimes dying seems like an easier answer to the pain of this world…"

Camille placed hands to his anguished face. "Don't say that! We might be supernatural beings but we were human once. That part of us that made us mortal and human is the aspect we never want to lose. Being able to feel, think and understand makes us unique and special than any vampire or werewolf out there. Don't ever lose sight of that, Derek Hale. Embrace that side of yourself that is human and never let it go!"

The throbbing pain in his body began to diminish. His eyes stared into the blonde doctor and a sudden heat drew them forward. Taking a chance, he pushed himself up as she lowered herself down. Then their lips met as the connection of their mouths brought a feeling of comfort and warmth. Gently their arms wrapped around each other and a familiar feeling of euphoria surrounding them. They finally were at peace.

For the next few hours, their bodies connected as the exploration of their emotions went on display. Together in each other's arms, Derek's wounds miraculously healed as the sun drifted down allowed the crescent moon to rise up in the night. Wrapped in a sheet and nothing else, Camille stared at the stars in the sky from behind the hotel curtains as her lover came up behind her and embraced her close.

"What do you looking at?" He nuzzled her ear.

"The moon." She said. "It's so beautiful."

"And so are you." He noted caressing her neck.

She turned to him. "Any regrets?"

"None." Derek smiled. He pulled her into his arms. "I'm where I should be."

Trailing a finger down his muscular chest that now was completely healed from the Alpha scratches, she grinned. "I see you back to being Mr. Hardbody again."

He laughed and lifted her up. "Let me prove it to you!" Kissing her, the pair returned to the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**England 1512**_

_Mattias brushed the mane of the stallion he was tending to when he heard the small footsteps of someone coming up behind him. He turned his head and saw her. Beautiful and elegant, her long blonde locks curled behind the shoulders of her silver gown. She crossed toward him, stroked the gorgeous hair of the animal and felt the rough pull of the stable hand pulling her toward him._

_Green eyes and long dark hair smiled down at her and they crushed their mouths to express their devotion toward one another._

"_Has your husband left the estate?" He asked._

_Lady Camille Daughtrey nodded. "Yes. This morning. He is to accompany the King on a business trip. He won't back until the following week."_

_He spun her around. "Then I sa we make the most of our situation."_

_Pressing his mouth to hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and submitted. She did not believe that such happiness could be possible. Ever since the King forced her family to have her enter into this arranged marriage to Lord Gregory, she knew her days of smiles and celebrations were over. That was until she met Mattias. The servant was the same age as her and they shared a common bond which blossomed into something more. Their dangerous affair meant angering both Lady Camille's husband and the King but neither party cared as they continued to see each other in secret. This was one of those times._

"_Do you love me, Mattias?" She asked her lover._

"_With the utmost devotion, Camille." The green eyed man answered without hesitation. "I'd do anything to be with you."_

_Stroking his cheek, she grinned. "Then show me, my darling." She pleaded. He proved it as they embraced and shared a special moment inside the stables._

* * *

Derek woke up to the sun hitting his face. He reached over to the pillow beside him and found Camille gone.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Her English accent tickled his ears. He smiled as he slowly opened his eyes. The blonde woman looked radiant in a simple red t-shirt and tight jeans as she carried a tray of coffee and a box doughnuts in her both hands.

"What time is it?" He muttered.

"Almost eleven." She answered as she put food on the table and pulled the drapes even widen to let the light in. "You've slept all morning. We got to get going. Your clothes were all shredded and bloodied so I found a general store nearby that opened early and took the liberty of buying us new a change of clothes. We certainly can't go around town playing Scooby Doo in a pair of dirty, bloodstained clothes."

He propped himself up on the bed and noticed the shopping bags in the corner. "How did you know what size I wear?"

Camille giggled. "I checked the label on your pants and your torn t-shirt. I noticed you were a boxer kind of guy." She pulled the packaged three pack of underwear out of the bag. Derek turned bright red. "I hope you don't mind. I even got us breakfast. Now shower and get dressed."

Derek whipped the covers off as he padded naked toward the bathroom. The blonde doctor smiled, drank her coffee and admired the view. The Beta was the perfect masculine specimen. After ten minutes, the green eyed wolf dried off and changed into his new clothes. Grabbing a doughnut and coffee, he joined his companion downstairs and got in his jeep.

"Aren't you going to…you know eat?" He referred to her vampiric nature. "You did put up a good fight yesterday. I'm sure you'll need a fresh dose of blood in your system."

Camille giggled. "Don't worry. I caught an animal in the woods and filled up. I'm good to go. Plus, I had a chocolate doughnut as an after dinner mint." The Beta curled his mouth.

"Where we heading?" He asked.

"To Chase Hamilton's house back on Whidbey Island." She replied. "I have a theory. If Malachai mesmerized him as a familiar, we might use him to gain access to information of where they're hiding and where they're stashing Cora."

The tall man shrugged. "But Chase wasn't fully turned. Do you think you can still access those memories?"

Camille nodded. "Victims of the Strigoii don't have to be fully turned into vampires. As long as some remnants of their sire's blood in their bloodstream, they can still be controlled by them. The only way they can break the bond is if their Master dies."

"So if we kill Malachai, then the sire bond connecting Malachai to Chase will be broken?" He questioned.

"Exactly." She explained. "Now let's get back to island."

They grabbed the next ferry out and transported the vehicle toward the town's dock. The blonde doctor phoned the clinic using the excuse of being ill to which Derek lifted an eyebrow or two in disbelief.

"Don't you think the clinic will get suspicious that you've missed two days of work?"

She shook her head. "I've worked every holiday and kept the clinic opened during special events. The administrators owe me one. Besides, someone else can cover my shifts."

As soon as they reached land, Derek drove away from the pier and toward Chase Hamilton's house. Unfortunately, he was not at home which led to the couple's conclusion that he must be at school. They headed off toward Island High to which they snuck in through the hallways while the students were in class.

* * *

Plagued by nightmares, an exhausted Chase Hamilton barely listened to his chemistry teacher lecture on atoms and carbon bonding. Raising his hand to use the bathroom, the instructor excused him as the gay teen meandered down the corridor and toward the boy's lavatory. Images of a scary monsters and blazing fire flashed in his head and he stopped by the drinking fountain to sip some water before the voices started to fill his head.

"_Chase..."_

He raised his face away from the faucet. "Who's there?" He called. No one answered.

"_Chase…"_

Glancing at both areas of the hallway, he saw nothing. The corridor was empty.

"_Chase…Come down to the boiler room…"_

The auburn haired man tried to resist but his body gave in. Putting one foot in front of the other, he yanked open the door that led down to the high school's basement and into the boiler room. Walking down the steps, he finally found the dimly lit chamber and walked inside.

More of the voice whispered.

"_I'm near the big tank…"_

His body moved toward the large container in the middle of the darkened room. He adjusted his eyes to see someone with their back turned. She was female wearing a cheerleading uniform and had long blonde hair. She turned around to face him.

"Hello queer boy!"

The gay teen stepped back. "Janet? What the hell?"

Janet Martin snickered as her face contorted. Blood red eyes glowed as her face transformed into a bluish white with long lines of scarlet covering her eyes. Her face bared large canine fangs and she hissed at the teenager. Chase shrieked but it was too late as she raced toward him, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up from the ground.

"Master Malachai sends his regards!" She laughed. "You're no longer of use to him so he sent me here to kill you!"

Chase hollered as Janet reached for his throat. Then something large slammed into her. The new vampire dropped the gay teen who became a bit disoriented as he noticed a hairy figure with claws and fangs wrestling with the demonic blonde cheerleader. Janet lunged at Derek Hale but being newly made her vulnerable to the Beta. The lycanthrope easily grabbed her arms and shoved her with full force toward the metal container of the boiler room. Her body dented the pipes as she quickly tried to recover from his attack.

Shifting his focus, the Beta turned toward a frightened Chase and growled. Nervously, the gay teen swallowed as got up and pointed toward Derek's target darting toward the door for her escape. Janet narrowly made it to the entrance before something strong gripped her throat and pushed against the wall.

"Who made you?" Camille demanded as her eyes glowed gray. Her fingers tightened around the new blonde vampire. "Answer me Strigoii!"

Janet struggled and snickered. Her fangs vibrated. "I'm not telling you anything Vrykokolas!"

"Dr. Gillian?" Chase gasped. Her face turned toward the boy. "Chase, stay behind us! This person is dangerous!" The teen did as he was told as he cowered near the corner and watched Derek and the blonde woman interrogate the creature.

Camille tightened her grip around Janet's throat. "Again, I'll ask nicely! Who made you?"

The cheerleader laughed. "You're a fool, Thanatos! Master Malachai shall have his revenge when his Mistress summons Khordo'Ree! The God offers the Strigoii the power to walk in daylight like Vrykokolas! You cannot stop the Gemini Prophecy!"

The blonde doctor's mouth dropped. "That's not possible! The prophecy requires three Vigils and the Centrum to be fulfilled! The sacrifice of the four is what is needed to bring Khordo'Ree into this world!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Janet snapped. "The Mistress has uncovered another loophole in the prophecy! You don't need a blood drinker, a shifter, a mage, and the Centrum. You simply need a shifter to sacrifice under the symbol of the quarter moon. We have that shifter!"

"Cora!" Derek exclaimed as he transformed back. He stomped toward the Strigoii ready to rip out her throat. "Where is she? Where is my sister?"

Janet snickered. "Imprisoned by Mistress and Master Malachai! The quarter moon occurs tonight and there's not a damn thing to stop it! That's why Master Malachai made me so that I ensure his familiar…" She glanced at Chase. "Didn't reveal any secrets to you both. He ordered me to kill him!"

Camille violently shook her. "That's not going to happen. Now tell me where the Strigoii are hiding!"

Displaying a smirk on her face, she stuck her tongue out at the Vrykokolas. "Like hell bitch!" She reached into the pocket of her cheerleading uniform, popped open the lid of a vial and splashed it toward the blonde vampire's face. A sizzling sound came as Camille screeched at the pain of holy water burning her face. She dropped Janet as the Strigoii shoved the Reaper away and raced out of entrance to make her escape.

"Camille!" Derek ran toward her as reddened burns exhibited across her cheek.

"Don't worry about me!" The blonde vampire cursed. "I'll heal in a minute! Go after her!"

Derek ran after Janet as Chase, surprisingly given the circumstances, did the same. Camille covered her damaged cheek which instantly healed and followed after them. They watched as the cheerleader entered the hallway as sunlight drifted through the windows. Instantly, the Strigoii caught on fire. Janet Martin squealed in anguish as she convulsed and howled before crashing through the windows of the high school. The moment her body landed on the pavement, there was nothing left but the flaming, rotted corpse of a popular teenage girl who was slowly reduced to cinders.

Derek, Chase, and Camille watched as the new vampire's ashes began to float away in the wind. Both the Beta and Vrykokolas had much to explain to the fire department and the local sheriff.

* * *

After an intense grilling by both the fire chief and Sheriff Tulley, Derek, Chase, and Camille stuck to their story that Janet Martin was a troubled girl who sadly decided to commit suicide by setting herself on fire. Though their statements brought only skepticism, other teenagers came forward to corroborate the fact that the popular cheerleader was not well liked by her peers. The trio were not charged for any crime and all theories of foul play were quickly dismissed.

It was late in the afternoon when Derek and Camille took Chase along to the doctor's cabin deep in the island's park woods where the blonde vampire revealed the truth to the gay teenager. Surprisingly, he took it well.

"So you're a vampire?" Chase questioned the blonde doctor. He then turned to Derek. "And Cora and her hunky brother are werewolves?"

Both the Beta and Vrykokolas nodded especially the green eyed lycanthrope who accepted the hunky compliment from his little sister's friend.

"That explains a lot of the weird stuff in town!" The auburn haired lad giggled. "So are you like the vampires from Twilight and do you have a wicked tattoo like that shirtless hottie Jacob?"

Derek cocked his eyebrows and scowled at Camille. "What is with this whole Twilight thing? I don't get it!"

The blonde doctor clucked her tongue. "Don't read too much into it! It'll only make your head hurt even more! And don't get me started on the whole Fifty Shades of Grey fanfic!"

"Fifty Shades of what?" The green eyed wolf wondered. "What's that?"

Rolling her eyes, Camille shook her head. "Mommy porn." She refocused on Chase. "Anyway, we need your help. When Malachai bit you, it bonded you to him as a familiar. A slave you could say. Do you remember anything as far as memories that he shared with you as to a location the Strigoii might be hiding?"

The gay teen shook his head. "No. It's like weird flashes and then I blackout." His face showed concern. "Does that mean I'm a vampire now? Do I have to drink blood like you?"

Camille smiled. "No. You weren't fully turned so relax. Malachai didn't drain you to the point of death and didn't perform the blood sharing ritual. You're fully human. However, he did bite you which made you his slave until we can find a way to break that bond and the only way we can do that is by killing him."

"Good," he sighed. "I thought I would have to give up my days. I love to suntan." He cooed at Derek. "Especially naked." The Beta cringed.

Camille had to stifle her laughter. Her tone became serious. "Chase, do you remember anything from Malachai sharing a memory of where they've taken Cora?"

The gay teen shook his head. "No. Like I said, it's like flashbacks. Nightmares. None of it makes any sense."

"Okay," she noted. "Let's try something else." Extending her hand, she offered it to the teen.

"What's this?" Chase asked suspiciously.

"Part of my kind is having the gift of clairvoyance." She informed him. "Simply take my hand and I might be able to see what you see. Malachai might reveal a location."

Derek stepped forward. "Can you really do that, Camille? Can you get an image?"

"It's worth a shot." She told the Beta.

Chase hesitated. "Will it hurt?"

The blonde doctor shook her head. "No. Trust me, you'll be fine." She grabbed the teenager's hand as she sank further into his memories. As detailed by the lad, flashes of events came into her mind. She witnessed Cora meeting him for the first time, the confrontation with Janet Martin, and the melee at the underground club. Then the memory lit up like a flame as the fire extinguished to reveal trees through the darkness. The shrubbery moved out of the way to show a clearing facing a quarter moon in the sky. A group of Strigoii and Betas danced around a lit fire as Cora struggled in pair of manacles but it was location of where she was chained up that interested blonde vampire. Above the young female lycanthrope was a large oval shaped rock with a pointed surfaced formed to look like a bird's beak. Camille released Chase's hand and gasped. "I know where they are!"

Derek clasped her shoulder. "Where?"

"Eagle Rock!" It's a mile from here up the state park's mountain east of this cabin!"

"I know where that is!" Chase interrupted. "According to the legends, it's said to have a powerful magical presence from the Native American tribes! Maybe that's where this Strigoii plans to do this ritual!" He stood up. "We have to go and save Cora!"

"Whoa there!" The green eyed lycanthrope protested. "You're not a superhero or some vampire slayer! Let Camille and I handle this!"

Chase pouted. "But Cora's my best friend! I want to come to!"

Camille jumped in. "He's right. Chase needs to come with us!"

Derek scowled in disapproval. "Are you serious? He's not supernatural! He'll get himself killed!"

"He's also Malachai's familiar." The blonde doctor stated. "He'll use him as a spy to gain secrets of our rescue plan! If we keep him close, we can try to break the sire bond while he's with us. Plus, he acts like a homing beacon to his Master. We can use him as a way of knowing if Malachai and his minions are close by."

"See!" Chase stuck out his tongue at the Beta. "I'm like a vampire radar! I'm a vamp gaydar!"

Derek groaned and slapped his forehead. "I really need to find better friends."


	9. Chapter 9

The jeep pulled toward a stretch of rural area covered in trees and bushes. Already, the quarter moon appeared in the night sky above. Derek Hale stared at his watch which read 11:30 p. m. as he got out of the vehicle along with Camille and Chase who quickly ran to the back to grab their arsenal of weapons.

"Okay," said the blonde vampire was dressed in a black jumpsuit. "The ritual is to begin at midnight. Only then will we have a window of opportunity to save Cora and kill off Malachai."

"What about the Mistress?" Derek asked as he hid a couple wooden stakes and vials of holy water inside his jacket.

Camille exhaled. "Let me handle the Mistress. Cassandra is my sister and it's my duty that she is disposed of. As for the Alpha and his pack, we deal with them first even before the ritual begins."

"And me?" Chase asked as he grabbed a couple stakes and containers of holy water.

"You stay hidden and let us know if Malachai is near." The blonde doctor instructed. "As his familiar, you can sense him."

The gay teen frowned. "You mean I don't get to fight?"

Placing a hand on his shoulder, the blonde doctor shook her head. "I need you safe, Chase. Cora would have wanted the same. However…" She pulled two small containers with pins at the top and handed them to him. "If you're cornered, these are specialized silver nitrate ultraviolet grenades. Pull the pin and throw them at your enemy and run like hell."

Chase clucked. "Grenades? That's all I get! No wicked swords, guns, or big fancy electrical tasers?"

"Nope." The Vrykokolas said bluntly as she sheathed a sword behind her back, placed two pistols inside the holsters of her thighs and slipped a taser on her tool belt. She was a ready, able bodied soldier.

Derek grinned as he watched her. "You forgot one more thing."

"Oh?"

Pulling a hand around her belt, he pulled her into her arms and kissed her. Chase watched the heavy make-out session and made funny faces.

"A kiss for luck." The green eyed wolf laughed.

"If we survive this," she purred in his hear. "I ask more than a simple kiss later." She winked at him as Derek imagined a million illicit thoughts in his head. Then she became serious. "Everybody ready?"

"Let's do this thing!" Chase cheered.

They entered the woods as they snuck toward the roaring bonfire coming up near the clearing. Derek stared at his watch.

The gay teen shivered as he felt a presence nearby. He signaled to his allies. "Malachai's here. I can feel him."

Sure enough as soon as midnight hit, the ritual began. Taking in their enemies' positions, the trio noticed six Strigoii around the fire next to four Betas led by their Alpha leader Perry. An eyepatch had covered the werewolf's right eye from where Camille had blinded him with her knife while a helpless Cora bound in chairs sat next to the middle of the hearth. The group looked for Malachai only to see him approach from the shadows accompanied by a blonde woman who looked exactly like Camille except that her hair had been chopped into a bob.

"Is that your twin?" Derek whispered to the Vrykokolas.

"Yes." The blonde doctor said sadly. "It's Cassandra."

"Shh." Chase put a finger to his mouth. "They're saying something."

Camille's evil twin, Cassandra, pulled a piece of parchment and glared at the young she-wolf. "You should be quite honored, Cora Hale. You're about to bring forth a great being into this world. Khordo'Ree will finally walk again among the humans who have imprisoned him."

Cora struggled against her metal binds as her blue cocktail dress picked up more dirt which she kicked up with her feet. She stared daggers at the Strigoii leader. "Excuse me if I don't share the same sentiment!" She hissed. "Go to hell!"

Cassandra laughed. "I've already been living in it for decades!" She turned to her henchmen. "Strigoii and werewolves! The time has come to honor the ancient one! Khordo'Ree! The true God who has vowed to allow our kind to walk in the sun once more! In return, we shall drink our fill of the humans and become the true rulers of the world!" Her eyes transformed into a glowing red beams. "But first, we must give him an offering. A shifter!" She handed Malachai the parchment and pulled out a dagger. Saying a few archaic chants, she raised the dagger high. "Khordo'Ree! Take this blood offering and take your rightful place in this world!"

A shot rang out. The bullet sliced through the Strigoii female's palm, forcing her to drop the knife. Cassandra grabbed her bloody hand and howled. Camille leaped out from behind a tree as she fired another shot and struck Malachai in the chest. Though the bullets did very little to damage to the pair it did provide a fitting distraction to allow Derek to make his move.

He leaped behind two Strigoii minions who had not prepared themselves. Their eyes began to turn red and their fangs came out but the Beta staked them in the heart and reduced them to rotting corpses. Their comrades roared while their werewolf familiars howled. Rage and fury showed on their faces.

"KILL THEM!" Cassandra roared as everyone descended upon the Beta and the Vrykokolas.

With ease, Camille dispatched two more Strigoii minions with her sword while Derek managed to dodge a few blows from a few of Perry's men. The other Betas slashed and clawed at the green eyed wolf but the more experienced lycanthrope managed to toss a few of the newly made wolves around with ease. They landed in the nearby bushes. This left him facing an enraged Perry whose red eyes growled at the man.

"AN EYE FOR EYE?" Perry pointed to his damaged eyepatch. He transformed into his true nature. Feral, hairy and monstrous.

Derek smirked. "Ready to lose the other one?"

They lunged toward each other with teeth bared and claws ready. Bodies slammed against one another in one thunderous collision. Perry drew his razor sharp nails back and raked his talons across Derek's arm but the Beta withstood the pain and shoved the Alpha with both his feet. The two tumbled back against the ground, flipped back up and started again.

Meanwhile, Camille staked the last two Strigoii with her wooden stakes and rushed to Cora to break her chains with her sword. The she-wolf quickly rubbed her wrist and raced from the area before Malachai cut off her path.

"Not so fast, shifter!" The vampire leader sneered. "You're our sacrifice!"

The blonde doctor stepped in front of her with her sword ready. "That's not going to happen, Malachai! You'll have to her get through me!" The Strigoii backed away from the experienced fighter before her twin sister stepped in.

"Guess again, sister!" Cassandra laughed. In her hand, she held a sword of her own. Camille prepared for a fight with her sibling before four Betas jumped from the bushes to join their Mistress. "Even if you kill all my minions, you still have me to contend with!"

With Derek battling the Alpha, Perry, and Casssandra handling her evil sister, Malachai, and four Betas, it like her chances were going to be rough. Cora wolfed out and tried to help but the blonde vampire shoved her behind her.

"You have to admit," cackled the Reaper's twin. "That sacrifice you're protecting has spunk! Too bad we have to stab her heart in order to make the prophecy come true!"

Camille gulped. "As a Thanatos, I'll swore an oath! Camitiel's blood flows in my veins and I'll fight with my last breath to protect this girl!"

"Then you're fighting for a foolish cause." Cassandra snickered. "You should've been turned by Azaelius instead of Camitiel. Embracing the night holds power and Khordo'Ree has taught us that!"

The Vrykokolas rolled her eyes. "No, you're the fool. Khordo'Ree is a deity of lies as is Azaelius. The fallen angel might have turned you into a Strigoii but once that ancient one is released, he'll only betray his followers and destroy everything in its path. The Gemini prophecy must not happened and will not because you've read the writings wrong. It requires three Vigils and a Centrum for a sacrifice not just one. This Beta girl is not a twin so her death shall not bring forth the ancient god!"

The Strigoii Mistress laughed. "Oh I know, dear sister. I know about the four sacrifices required. The shifter is simply something I need to prove my loyalty to Khordo'Ree to ensure the prophecy comes to fruition."

Her minion, Malachai, looked to her confused. "Mistress, what are you saying? You don't need the shifter to release Khordo'Ree?"

Cassandra grinned wickedly at her blood drinking henchmen. "Oh, I need a shifter for certain." She lifted her sword and rammed it through the heart of the vampire. Her second in command gaped at her with a shocked look on his face. Malachi's body decomposed into a wretched corpse and collapsed to the ground. Camille and Cora gasped as the dead vampire's body began to convulse and tremble. The blonde doctor's evil twin smiled. "Or a sacrifice related to one or carries the bloodline." She eyed Cora. "Meet your great, great, great cousin Marco Hale. The man I dubbed Malachai!"

Cora yellows eyes flinched as she growled. "What have you done?"

Everyone watched as Malachai's body bulged and bubbled. It began to expand and grow, increasing by the minute as if it was about to explode. Camille and Cora stepped back.

"I'm not an idiot, Camille!" Her twin roared. "I know the prophecy requires the four sacrifices but to appease my loyalty to Khordo'Ree, I needed to make an offering! It's too early to use you as a Vigil especially when you have allies on your side to protect you so I'll try a different approach. Kill your comrades and wait until you're helpless enough to be taken!" Malachai anguished cries fell on his Mistress's ears. His body ripped apart, forming a new monstrous entity. Hair formed all around his body as height grew to about ten feet in stature. The flesh of his arms started to hang loose and turn into webbed formed wings as his face, a rotted skull contorted into long fangs and a rat-like appearance. His ears turned pointy and he stood in full form, a giant demonic bat with its hairy wings spread out. It shrieks frightened everyone surrounding it. "Behold! A true Nosferatu!"

The Malachai bat howled at Cassandra to which the vampire woman attempted to calm it down.

"Listen to me!" She shouted. "I am your Master!" She pointed to Derek and Cora! "Kill the interlopers!"

Screeching with rage, the bat creature ignored her instructions. Instead, it lifted up its claw and prepare to swipe at the Strigoii Mistress.

Frustrated, Cassandra continued. "I am your Master! Obey me!"

The demon roared again, backhanded her. The evil twin's body flew over Camille and Cora and into the darkness of the trees on the other side. Protecting their Mistress, the four Betas went after the creature and began biting and slashing at Malachai's feet. It only fueled its rage even more as ripped apart two of the Betas and impaled the other pair with its talons and killing the remaining werewolf pack.

Perry noticed his pack eradicated and growled in a feral fury. He somersaulted over Derek and kicked the green eyed wolf hard to disorient him. Then he went after the Malachai bat monster. Red eyes, teeth and claws ripped at the demon's chest but it did little in damaging it. Instead, it picked up the Alpha, crushed his face within its mouth and chomped off his head. He dropped the bloody, headless body in front of them.

Derek shook his head to get his bearings as he raced toward his little sister and Camille. "How do we stop that thing?"

"We can't!" The blonde doctor panicked. "Cassandra did some weird spell to summon up a Nosferatu! It's the ultimate vampire! It's like an Alpha but deadlier. Once it possesses a vampire, it's virtually unstoppable!"

"We better think of something fast!" Cora yelled. "Because it's heading this way!"

The trio ran toward the other end of the clearing as the Nosferatu leaped at the three. It came close to chomping on their heads before two large flashes interrupted its meal. The smell of fire and smoke startled everyone as bits of flame singed the demon bat's arm. Camille and her friends looked across the way to see Chase Hamilton tossing a few silver nitrate grenades at the creature.

"Hey!" The gay teen baited the monster. "Come and get me!" He waved his hands to get its attention. It worked as the Malachai bat leaped into the air and glided toward his direction. Chase hit the ground hard as the Nosferatu flew over the trees, floated in the sky and made an attempt to attack them again. This time Camille was ready. Gripping her sword, she challenged the beast.

"We have to kill it before it flies into town and massacres everyone!" She told Derek and Cora over her shoulder. "Can you two keep it occupied?"

The Hales agreed. Transforming into their Beta forms, they taunted the monstrous bat to which the thing screeched and swooped down toward them. It bared its fangs ready to take another bite of the two lycanthropes before Camille leaped on its back and pierced its spine with her sword. The creature shrieked in pain as blood spurted everywhere. Hoping to buck off its assailant, it flew into the sky as Camille clutched the hilt of her blade and hung on.

Chase ran to the two wolves as watched the blonde doctor try to clutch the flying monster's back. "It's flying too high. She can't survive if she falls!"

Derek ran to the gay teen. "Chase, do you have any more of those grenades?" The lad nodded. He handed his last two canisters to the Beta. The green eyed wolf grabbed the containers and waved his arms at the Nosferatu. "Right here!"

The bat monstrosity screamed. Once again it tried to shake off Camille but the Vrykokolas hung on tight to her target. Flying over the trees, the Nosferatu swooped down again and focused its attention toward Derek Hale. Keeping the lycanthrope within its sights, it flew down with its sharp jaws opened wide ready to chomp down on the Beta. Derek pulled the last two rings of the grenades, tossed the explosive devices inside the creature's mouth and jumped out of its path. Cora, in turn, wrapped her arms around Chase and dragged him away from the monster's path. Suddenly weird lights appeared to be glowing from various parts of bat creature's body. Camille released her hands from her sword and jumped off. Derek caught her as they tumbled together toward the other side of the clearing.

Red lines of flame formed all over the Nosferatu's body. It shrieked again before crashing into a set of trees. Leaves and foliage toppled against the creature before it suddenly convulsed again. Smoke and fire surrounding its enormous frame and then out of the blue, it exploded. Bits of flesh and chunks of internal organs flew everywhere as the charred remains of the vampire known as Malachai filled the area in a mess of body parts and animals remains. Some of which got on the heroes.

"Ewwww!" Cora griped as mucus membrane got on her cocktail dress. "I got vampire on me!"

After watching the grotesque display, Chase covered his mouth and wretched over a pile of grass. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" He was.

Camille patted some of the Strigoii away from her clothes. "Is everyone okay?"

Derek cleaned himself off as well. "Yeah, though your sister I think got away."

The blonde doctor exhaled. "Don't worry. We'll get her next time."

The green eyed wolf looked to his lover. "So the whole point of this sacrifice was to prove her loyalty to this Khordo'Ree being?"

Camille shrugged. "I suppose so. Khordo'Ree is an arrogant deity. I guess his followers needed to prove they were worthy by willingly sacrificing their own. That way when the real ritual occurs, the ancient god will reward them with what he promises. It's really messed up."

"I agree." Chase interrupted as he appeared pale from his regurgitation. "I mean they went to all this trouble to kidnap Cora only to kiss ass to some big huge god. Talk about brown nosing."

The Vyrkokolas gestured to him. "You doing okay? No more vampire slave link after we killed Malachai?"

He smiled. "Nope. It's weird. It's like I'm not listening to those crazy voices in my head anymore. I have to tell you that it's a relief."

Cora approached him shyly. "What about this whole…you know…um…knowing we're werewolves and vampire thing? You're not freaked out by it?"

"Are you kidding?" The gay teen cheered. "This is most exciting thing that's happened in my life! Finally, something big has happened in this boring, sleepy little town! I want to tweet about it!"

"Well you can't." Derek emphasized. "First rule of the werewolf-vampire club. We don't talk it!"

Chase made a horizontal motion with his finger across his lips. "My lips are sealed." He then went to hug Cora. "Besides, I have my bestie here now! Your secret is safe with me."

"Good." Camille smiled. "Let's go home." She waved her arms to remove the last charred remains of Malachai's flesh off her sleeve. "I think we can use a shower."

Derek winked at her and grinned lasciviously. "I can't wait."

Cora rolled her eyes and clucked. "Oh get a room, you two!"


	10. Chapter 10

The quartet buried the bodies of the werewolf pack and the Strigoii in an area of the woods. They gathered what they could of the remains of the Malachai bat monster and added it to the pile before returning to town in the morning and acting like everything was normal. Cora and Chase returned to school while Camille made her rounds of the clinic and Derek continued to handle the tenant issues of the apartment complex.

Sheriff Tulley and his law enforcement department came up empty on their investigation but after a few weeks of no strange occurrences, they filed reports as cold cases. Questions still surfaced regarding Janet Martin's alleged suicide attempt and though her family held a funeral service for her, none of the students or even the faculty came to honor her. Apparently, she was not well liked by the student body and it showed.

Cora and Chase kept a low profile at school and things started to look up for a bit. Both were elected for homecoming offices to which they politely declined.

After leaving school at the end of the day to visit Dr. Gillian in her cabin in the woods, the gay teen parked his car in front of her residence and headed up the front porch to see the blonde doctor packing along some boxes. He entered the building to see Derek and Cora assisting her.

"What's up?" He asked the trio. "You prepping for a garage sale?"

Cora glanced at her best friend with a sad look on her face. "Chase, I was going to tell you…"

Derek stopped her. "It's okay, Cora. "I'll break it to him." The gay teen grew worried.

"What's going on?"

The green eyed wolf appeared emotionless. "We…have to go."

"Go?" Chase asked. "Go where?"

Camille sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Chase, it concerns the Gemini Prophecy. I informed Derek and Cora last night of the information I was given. It turns out that their old home in Beacon Hills is the center of all things supernatural. The Vigils and the Centrum are to be gathered there in order for it to come true. If that's the case, Cassandra will stop at nothing in ensuring it comes to fruition. As a Thanatos, it's my duty to stop them. Derek and Cora are to aid me on my quest."

The gay lad's eyes opened wide. "You're leaving?"

Cora tried to hug him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Chase. I wanted to tell you sooner…but I didn't know how you would take it…"

He stomped his feet and clenched his fists. "NO! YOU'RE ALL LIARS! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! I HATE YOU ALL!" He raced through the front door and angrily stewed outside.

Cora started to go after him but Derek held her back. Camille nodded to the she-wolf.

"I'll talk to him," she offered. Slowly, she exited and approached the angry teen with his arms folded and his face pouting in fury. "Chase, can we discuss this for a minute?"

His eyes welled up. "It's not fair! I finally feel like I'm doing something important in my life and you're all leaving me! You know how hard it is to be gay in this town and have everyone ignore you from your classmates to your parents? I'm a nobody! I don't fit in! At least with you guys, I feel like I'm worth something."

The blonde doctor smiled. "You are worth something." Her blue eyes stared intently at the young man's. Gradually, he felt himself drifting and getting lost in her jeweled tones as he listened to every word she had to say. "You're the bravest, most courageous, creative, and passionate individual I know. You will show the world one day that you're the most important person out there. However, this journey that Derek, Cora, and I have to take is a dangerous and arduous one. Our destinies are linked and as your friends we love you enough to keep you safe. That's why we must leave because you have to fulfill what fate has in store for you. You will do great things in the future and it's our job not to hold you back. I want to leave you with the knowledge that you're a confident, kind, brave, and handsome individual and no one shall make you feel otherwise. I want you to go to Island High and correct all the damage that this Janet Martin had created. Be the positive, popular role model that your classmates can turn to based upon your strength of character. Can you do that?"

Chase said nothing and nodded.

Camille grinned. "Good. Now get in your car and think of ways to better your school and your life but always remember the three friends that inspired you and who have your best interest at heart. Don't miss them because deep down they'll always be with you."

The gay teen smiled. He then opened up the car door of the driver's seat, got in and drove off. The front door creaked as Derek stood at the front porch next to a sad Cora who observed the young man head off down the road.

"I'm going to miss him," Cora whimpered.

"We all will." Camille agreed. "But it's for the best."

Derek stared at the blonde vampire. "You mesmerized him, didn't you?"

Camille nodded as she passed him. "I had to. He's an innocent. He shouldn't be exposed to this supernatural world. His destiny is to live while ours…"

"Is to die?' The green eyed wolf stated bluntly.

She looked to her lover with concern. "No. It's to ensure the world is safe. We can't fight fate as much as we want to. It always finds a way of finding us."

"What do you mean?" The Beta wondered.

Opening the front door, she averted his gaze. "It brought me back to you."

* * *

_**Beacon Hills**_

_**1842**_

_Fire blazed and surrounded the barn. The newly made Strigoii named Marco Hale picked up a pitchfork and swipe it around the air. Dressed in denim, boots, and man's flannel shirt, Camille held up her revolver and aimed at the vampire and clutched her stake._

"_Put it down, Marco!" She warned him. "And I'll make your death quick!"_

_The Strigoii snickered. "I have a new name now, Thanatos! It's Malachai!" His red eyes glowed as he bared his fangs. "You know you can't kill me with a gun!"_

"_No." Camille grinned. "But silver bullets can slow you down which gives me a chance to stake you!"_

"_You'll have to catch me first!" Malachai laughed. "Though, you might want to look behind you. My Strigoii friends have a surprise for you."_

_Caught off guard, the blonde woman turned around to see four Strigoii holding the beheaded body of her fallen comrade. Nephys, the Egyptian vampire and fellow agent of the Vyrkokolas, was nothing but a rotted corpse as her head was tossed around the four nightwalkers like a ball. The handle of a wooden broom had been embedded in her chest where her heart had been._

"_Let's do the same thing to you!" One of the Strigoii hissed. He drew out the sharp wooden handle off her friend's body and darted toward Camille. He attempted to stab her but the blonde vampire shifted her body out of the way and fired a round from her pistol. The silver bullet struck the Strigoii's forehead, thereby, stunning him to which she grabbed the broom handle and redirected the point toward his heart. The vampire reverted back to dust and a decomposed corpse._

_Fear struck their eyes and the cowards retreated. Camille laughed and returned her attention back to Malachai. She turned her back only to find him missing from his spot. Spinning toward the other side, something wet and hot splashed across her face. It burned her skinned and blinded her as she crumbled to the ground holding her face. She shrieked in horror._

"_Holy water." The Strigoii cackled as he shook the metal flask in his hand. "I'm well versed in our vampire weaknesses." Once again, he picked up the pitchfork and aimed it at her heart. "You should thank you sister for me. Mistress Cassandra made me who I am today?"_

_In between the excruciating pain of the holy water on her face, Camille's vision blurred as she spoke incoherently. "Cassandra…you've seen her…"_

"_Who do think sent me to kill you?" He taunted. He pulled the pitchfork back and prepared to plunge it. "Say hello to Lucifer for me!"_

_Camille prepared for the impact and then nothing. A whir of bodies surrounded her. Through her blurred vision, she saw a large mass pick up Malachai and toss him through the window of the barn before two strong arms lifted her up and carried her away._

_The smell of smoke filled her lungs as the barn exploded in one huge blaze. The blonde vampire tried to look up at her savior and noticed the ethereal halo surrounding his head. He was completely handsome._

"_Camitiel?"_

"_I suppose this is my second time I rescued you, Lady Camille." The angel laughed._

* * *

_Little by little, the burns from the holy water and her blurred vision started to heal. Camille straightened her back against the wooden pew of the church and watched as her maker dropped some his blood in a cup._

"_Drink." He offered. She accepted. "After three hundred thirty years of being one of my top soldiers, you're becoming a bit sloppy when it comes to hunting Strigoii. That new vampire Malachai nearly took your life. You have to be more careful, Camille."_

_She finished her drink. "I'll take that into consideration, Camitiel, especially when your agents are the ones doing all your dirty work!"_

_The fallen angel frowned. "I'm serious, Camille. Unlike the Strigoii, I can't make as many vampires as I want to fight them. That's why I'm always concerned when the Vrykokolas dwindle down. There aren't many of you left and once you're all destroyed, there will be no one to prevent the Strigoii from massacring all the humans on Earth. That's why I need you all to survive."_

_Rolling her eyes, the blonde woman scowled. "Why can't you just kill Azaleius then? I mean he's the Strigoii's maker. If he dies, then the rest of us can hunt down the remaining Strigoii."_

_Camitiel frowned. "It's not that easy. There's some holy order where angels can't destroy one another. We literally can't be killed so we create beings to carry out our objectives. Until the day, God grants us the power to murder angels, that idea is next to impossible."_

"_So the Vyrkokolas are stuck in an eternal war where there is no victor?" She groaned._

_The angel smiled. "It appears so." His face then changed as he shared something serious. "That's why I wanted to talk to you first, Lady Camille. As my top soldier, I needed to share this information with you face to face."_

_She could sense his hesitation. "Camitiel, what is it?"_

_He sighed. "It's not bad news. In fact, it's great news! Our Lord and Heavenly Father has forgiven me! I can now return to the gates of Heaven!"_

_Camille sat up excitedly. "That's wonderful!" Then the realization struck her hard. "Wait, what's going to happen to the Vrykokolas? What's going to happen to us?"_

_Camitiel's eyes lowered. "Due to the work we have been doing for the greater good, Heavenly Father has offered for me the opportunity to return to my rightful place as a guide for the dead. I will serve as the Angel of the Journey to assist souls passing on and guide them on their path into the afterlife. In order to accept this position, I must leave all the children I created and allow them to continue their holy quest to stop the Strigoii threat from multiplying. In turn, he will continue to bless them with gifts such as clairvoyance, superhuman abilities and the chance to walk among his children under the sun."_

_Her eyes began to weep. "So you're leaving us? We're completely on our own?"_

_Touching her hands, he offered the blonde woman reassurance. "I've given you all my love, my strength, and compassion. Use these gifts to further our cause. A great evil is coming called the Gemini Prophecy. All my remaining Thanatos must prepare for it in order to stop the key from being used to release Khordo'Ree from his imprisonment. The twins described in the ancient prophecy must be found and protected so that they cannot be used as Vigils to activate the key. It is your duty, as the blood of my blood and my chosen soldier to prevent that from happening. Do you swear it, Lady Camille?"_

_The blonde vampire's lip quivered. "I swear it, Lord Camitiel."_

_A huge grin plastered across his face. Never had he felt more relieved. "Excellent. Through your vows, Heavenly Father, has decided to reward you!"_

"_Reward me?" She asked with skepticism. "How?"_

"_By granting you your secret wish," said Camitiel. "What was taking from you was never truly lost. You shall reunite with your lover, Mattias, again. He shall have a different face but his soul will still carry the physical traits of his green eyes and dark hair. You'll identify him when you see him."_

_Placing a hand to her chest, she grew curious. "How…how will I recognize him to be Mattias?"_

"_You'll feel it," said the angel. "Deep inside you, you'll know. He'll carry the strength of a shifter. A spiritual wolf. A lycanthrope. He is your soul mate. You were destined to be together. You'll find him eventually."_

_She closed her eyes and tried to remember her deceased lover. A vision came to her. Tall, strikingly handsome with a brooding quality but it was his emerald green eyes that caught her attention. She imagined him being reborn under a different life. She whispered a name._

"_Derek."_

_**The End?**_

* * *

_**To Be Continued in The Gemini Prophecy: Vigil Destiny…**_


End file.
